Us and Them
by raspberrytartlet
Summary: Not one for adventure from her prestigious life of privilege, Ava’s life isn’t the same from the moment she mixes with Zephyr crowd and she finds out in the least expected way.
1. Saturday night's alright for fighting

**Updated - I've edited the first and second chapters to possibly garner more interest. Not sure how this will go, but we'll see.**

**Cheers and enjoy!**

* * *

_"So, there's a big party tonight," Tony Alva whispered into Ava Mitchell's ear, quietly. "You should come… and bring your friends, you can be my guests." He gently nuzzled her neck, taking in her sweet perfume, as she lightly pushed him away, noting the scathing look she was receiving from a young Mexican girl not 10 feet away, whom she figured could possibly be a girlfriend of Tony's._

_"Uhh, yeah." She forced out, she swallowed nervously. "Maybe."_

_"Zephyr shop, you'll find it." He continued._

_"Ava, let's go!" her friends rolled their eyes._

_"I gotta go." Ava muttered._

_"Tony!" the girl squealed as Ava moved towards her friends, quite hurriedly. "Keep steppin', Malibitch, or I'll rip your eyes out before you know I'm even in your face." She screeched as Ava quickly joined her girlfriends, leaving the skateboard meet. "Slut!" she yelled after her viciously before starting on Tony..._

* * *

"We'll see you ladies back in Malibu!" Gabrielle Cooper called, waving farewells to their schoolmates in the next car over as she and her best friend Vickie drove off in Gabrielle's gold Mercedes convertible. "Bye!"

"Jesus." Ava mumbled, checking her make up in her compact. "That girl really wanted to rip my internal organs out through my mouth." She snapped the compact closed, placing it back in her Chanel bag, regaining her composure.

Ava's friend, Tia Simpson, giggled from the backseat. "We would have had your back."

Ava snorted. "I'll be sure to count on you next time, Tee."

"So, who was that fuzzy haired Dogtowner you were whispering with? Not your style, Ava." driver, Marissa McIvor, asked, with a curious sideways glance at Ava. "I thought you liked a more blonde and blue eyed kinda guy – that Stacy Peralta dude, he seemed your type, although he had long hair… unless you're deciding to slum it?"

"Oh, that's terrible, Marissa." Ava said critically, putting her long brown hair in a wavy bun and adjusting her shades over her eyes.

"Peralta?" Marissa frowned, taking her eyes off the road momentarily to check her lipstick in the rear vision mirror.

"No, the way you described him. That's rude."

"Look who grew a social conscience." Abbey Holland giggled, beside Tia.

"Hey, don't throw stones at glass houses, Ab. Who was the messy blonde boy you were talking to with Gabi and Val?" Ava turned to her friend who in turn blushed and hid her brown eyes behind her sunglasses. "He looked about 13." Ava scoffed. "Cradle snatching, were we?"

"Eww, no!" Abbey replied bashfully. "He's not my type, he was giving Gabi grief, Gabi said something like, 'you blew my mind!' after his freestyle or whatever it was called and he retorted 'you wanna blow me?' and being the upstanding female that she is, she came back with a coy 'maybe'."

Marissa laughed. "Gabi isn't a huge slut, but she'll contemplate most guys."

"You guys are atrocious, Gabi is lovely." Ava sighed, wishing her friend's weren't giving Gabi such a hard time, especially when she wasn't there to defend herself. Ava wasn't a saint, but she generally wasn't one for idle gossip as she was once a victim of it herself. It wasn't overly harsh, but being the new kid a few years back surely made her a target for the odd rumour or two.

"All right, change of topic." Tee announced, freaked out at her friends disagreeing. "It's getting a little too tense in here."

"You're right, who wants to get dinner before we get home?" Marissa asked. "My treat."

"Sounds good to me!" Abbey exclaimed.

"I'm in." Tia added.

Ava stayed silent. "Ave?" Marissa asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll come." Ava finally replied.

* * *

After paying the check, Marissa announced, "I need to use the little girls' room." She stood up and collected her purse. Tia mimicked her moves and followed her to the bathroom, leaving Abbey and Ava to their own devices.

"So, you got invited to that Zephyr party? Are you gonna go?" Abbey asked.

"No, why would I actually go?" Ava asked, sipping her water. She relaxed back in the booth of the girl's local diner, a perplexed look on her face. "What? You wanna go or something?" she stretched her long limbs, before crossing her arms.

"Well, it would be better than heading to the movies or something boring with Marissa and Tia. I would like the possibility of making out with some random on a Saturday night instead of letting my youth fade in a cinema with my girlfriends."

"I see your point." Ava had to giggled. "Shh, Marissa is coming back – I'll call you when she drops us off."

Marissa and Tia sat back down a few seconds later. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Marissa asked.

Ava lightly kicked Abbey under the table across from her, hoping Abbey would follow her lead. "I think I'm gonna stay in – lots of homework to catch up on. But you guys head out, have fun!"

"Oh, Ava, you're a huge geek." Marissa stated, rolling her eyes as Ava's jaw dropped. "Oh, I'm kidding." Marissa lied with a laugh. "You know I adore you."

"I'm actually not free either, we've got relatives coming to this house tonight." Abbey spoke up as Marissa sighed.

"Argh, you two suck. Fine, Tee, wanna see a flick or something?"

"Sounds great." Tia agreed, only too happy to tag along with anything that Marissa suggested. As the richest girl in the school, most of whatever Marissa McIvor said goes. Ava had grown old of it long along, as had Abbey and were slowly pulling away from Marissa and her one true worshipper, Tia. Marissa was loud, bossy and obnoxious, she was adored through fear, Ava was sure of it.

"Awesome, let's go so these two can go have an early night." Marissa muttered.


	2. Young Americans

**A/N - Hi there – thanks to Skylinebabe for her encouragement. Some familiar faces pop up in this chapter and beyond. Slow start, I know, but I wasn't going to throw us in the deep end with Z-Boys overload right away ;) **

**Another quickie, I'm basing this story on the characters, with not a lot of emphasis on actual dates so much as referring to specific events although I've tried my best to be accurate… this is far too long for a A/N at the start of a chapter hehe Please enjoy and I welcome all questions and comments. Cheers, RT. **

* * *

  
"So, looks like you made it after all…" Tony said to himself, pushing some messy, curly, sun bleached hair from his face. He made a beeline for the tall brunette he'd met that afternoon as she entered the party at the Zephyr store later that night.

She had indeed found it as he predicted she would although she felt ridiculously out of place as soon as she had walked in, dressed in her high end fashion, compared to the locals in their scuffed jeans and sneakers. Abbey was close behind her, but choosing to stay back to be on the safe side.

In truth, they really had no idea what they were doing there. After being driven home by Marissa that evening after dinner, the girls made quick communication and organized how they'd get past their parents and keep their Saturday night plans in Dogtown (an area both girls were reminded to stay away from) a secret. They had enjoyed themselves that day and were actually interested in the competition although they were positive it surely wasn't for the dirty, sweaty boys and obnoxious girls though.

"Hey…" Tony purred as he met Ava and her friend.

"Hey," Ava said quietly. "How are you?"

"Good. It's Ava, right?" he smiled slyly, resting his hand on the small of her back, trying not to scare her. She nodded. "I love your accent. English?" he continued.

"Uhh, thanks," Ava frowned. She'd become accustomed to people making attempts at guessing her accent, but she was sure it certainly didn't sound British at the best of times. "Ahh no, Australian." She corrected as recollection of the country hit Tony's deep brown eyes. "This is my friend Abbey." Ava pointed at her.

"Abbey and Ava, should be easy to remember. Double A." He said thoughtfully. "I'll go get you both a beer." He said, darting away as the girls shrugged, moving further into the party. There were Z-Boys everywhere, the girls remembering a few from earlier in the day. Shogo Kubo, Wentzle Ruml, Bob Biniak. Ava took in the crowd, who thankfully didn't seem too phased by her and Abbey's presence, nor did she seem to notice anyone from her part of town.

"Think we're gonna get our asses kicked tonight?" Abbey wondered, noticing Ava probably keeping her eyes focused for the angry Mexican girl that had her number at the skate meet as a tall, stocky redhead boy cruised past, giving Abbey the once-over. "I think he tried to see through my clothes!" She hissed, astounded. "Is my hair okay?" she added in the same breath.

Ava nodded with a small giggle, tucking some of her friend's blonde bangs out of her brown eyes. "It looks lovely, Ab." She said, linking her arm through Abbey's. "If we make it out alive tonight, well… yeah, we've made it out alive. Argh!" she muttered as a tall blonde boy crashed into her after being pushed by the redhead boy who gave Abbey the eye seconds earlier.

"Red Dog!" the blonde boy exclaimed, stabilizing himself and the girl he'd almost knocked onto the dirty store floor. "Is it necessary for you to be a jerk all the time?" he asked before shaking his head, long blonde hair flicking against his tanned features. "I'm really sorry about that, are you both okay?" he frowned at his friend's previous actions.

"Well, you weren't holding a beer and my dress isn't ruined, I think you're in the clear." Ava mumbled, gently pulling away from the boy and checking herself for random stains, silently asking why she'd worn a light colour to a party – she knew better than that. "Thanks." She muttered.

"I don't drink that much." He said simply. "You're in luck, I suppose."

"Well, aren't you the straight guy?" Abbey taunted. "You skated today, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm Stacy Peralta, I'm part of the Zephyr team." He offered his hand, choosing to ignore Abbey's sarcasm, he was widely familiar with the attitudes of the Malibu girls and surely didn't let it get to him. He took in the blonde and brunette before him – both cute, he noted.

"I'm Abbey," the blonde said. "And this is Ava."

"Ava…" Stacy broke into a huge grin, the name clearly familiar to him as he tucked some shoulder length hair behind his ear. "Blanca wanted to snap you like a twig earlier, right?" he didn't laugh but had certainly heard the story of Tony inviting her tonight then Blanca screaming obscenities when she caught them whispering, humour reflecting in his bright blue eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip, trying to hide the hilarity.

She blushed, Abbey laughing louder. "Yeah, that was her." Abbey nudged Ava playfully.

"Thanks, Ab." Ava snickered.

"No problem." She winked, unphased she'd dobbed her friend in.

"Well, anyway, was nice to meet you both. I'm going to find my girlfriend. Have a nice night." He said, wandering away with a chuckle to himself. Ava snickered, figuring it was probably because of her.

"He is really, _really_ cute." Abbey said as she and Ava blatantly watched Stacy walk away, Abbey was pained that he was not available. "Who is this girlfriend?" Abbey and Ava's eyes kept watch as he approached a pretty Mexican girl in braids who fawning and pawing over a smaller blonde boy near the refreshments table. They looked… close, almost too close for friends. Abbey and Ava observed Stacy's face fell as the 3 shared quiet, yet obviously, heated words.

"Oh wow." Ava said, clutching her heart. "That isn't his girlfriend…_anymore_." she sighed sadly for Stacy as Tony came back over, forcing cold beers into their hands, distracting both.

"So, Ava, how about we go and _talk_ somewhere?" he asked, suggestively.

"I, uh – " she looked back towards Stacy, the blonde boy and she assumed Stacy's now ex-girlfriend… but the boys were both gone, leaving the girl in the braids looking slight ashamed near the refreshments table, nervously twirling her hair around her slender fingers. "Umm," Ava forced her attention back to Tony. "Where is your psycho girlfriend who wanted to kick my ass earlier?" she spat out, sipping her beer.

Tony pushed the notion away with a chuckle. "Oh, baby, she's always on my case. But she's not my girlfriend. Just someone to knock boots with occasionally. She doesn't seem to get that it will never be more." He gave a cocky shrug.

"Oh, that's charming." Ava scoffed.

"Hey babe, let's not judge, huh?"

"You're a creep." Ava stated, walking away.

Tony shrugged, his gaze shifting. "So, Ally, why don't you and I find a nice, dark corner somewhere?" Tony barely blinked as Ava walked away, moving onto Abbey without a second thought.

"It's Abbey." she corrected, following her friend leaving Tony red-faced in the middle of the room, not wasting more than 10 seconds before moving onto another unsuspecting victim.

"This is just not my scene." Ava mumbled. "I'm ready to leave, Ab."

"Right behind you, babe." Abbey said, as they avoided party goers to escape the store. They saw Stacy again out front, leaning (or hiding, Ava figured, probably both) against a car, looking terribly upset. Ava sighed, giving Abbey the 'I'll be right back' glance. "Don't take too long, we clearly don't fit in around here." Ava gave her the car keys so she could wait in there.

Ava slowly moved over to Stacy. "Hey." She mumbled.

He looked up. "Oh, hey?" he frowned slightly, obviously unsure why the brunette he'd met only a little while earlier had appeared at his side.

"I, umm," she paused, feeling terribly silly suddenly. "Wow, I wish I thought about what I was going to say before I walked over here and bothered you." She blushed profusely, resisting the force in her hands to hide her face with them – she managed to keep them by her sides. Stacy gave her a confused shrug, not sure where this conversation was about to go. "Yeah, I kinda of saw what happened inside." She finished timidly.

"Oh." He looked tremendously embarrassed, lowering his eyes to his feet.

"It looked brutal; I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry." She patted his arm, delicately not knowing if her words would help but surely hoping her sympathy wouldn't be lost on him. "You seem like a really nice guy and I'm sure that your girlfriend will soon realize this."

He nodded barely. "Thanks, I guess."

"Well, I'd better be going. My friend is waiting in the car. Good luck with your skateboarding, Stacy." She said heading back to Abbey, who was chatting to a short brunette boy who was telling her he'd 'just gotten laid for the first time', much to Abbey's mild amusement. "Yup, I'm a dumbass and we have to leave _immediately_." Ava said, mortified. "What the hell was I thinking going over to him like that?" she cursed to herself.

Abbey grinned, patting Ava's shoulder supportively, as Ava started her mother's Mercedes and the sound of Al Green filling the car. "Ava, one thing I've come to enjoy about you is your warm heart." Abbey adjusted the radio stations, amused. "You're going straight to heaven, sweetie." She giggled as Ava sighed and they made the trip back to Malibu.


	3. Children of the Revolution

**Just a quick thanks to sovereignty'd for the comments, it's much appreciated and as promised, I'll catch up on your FF this weekend. **

**Just a quick one, Happy Easter! Thanks to those that have added me to their alerts, if you have any comments, it would be ace. No comments doesn't tell me if you're interested and I value all feedback and might be convinced to post a tad quicker tee hee - Cheers, RT x**

* * *

"Ava, please, your father and I have had these engagements with the Walkers for a few weeks now and you promised you would baby-sit your brother. It will get you out of the house for a while too. You've been studying a whole lot lately, you could do with some sun; it's good for you." Elisa said as she fussed with her earrings in her bedroom mirror. "Please, sweetheart?"

"Mum, I don't have the time to drive Declan all over greater LA to skateboard competitions. I know he's ridiculously obsessed with it at the moment, but I have an assignment due in a week and it would be nice to get a head start on it today." Ava whined, sitting on her parents' bed, limply, exaggerating her frustration.

"Honey, humour me and your brother, please?" Elisa sighed as she faced her daughter, who was now openly sulking. Elise smiled brightly. "If you go, I'll get that tennis bracelet you were looking at a few weeks back at the mall."

Ava pouted. "Mum, I can't you're blackmailing me!" she exclaimed.

"Is it working?" Elisa asked optimistically, biting her lip.

Ava lay back, with a loud sigh. "Yeah, okay."

"Good girl." Elisa grinned. "Your brother will be thrilled, it will be nice for you two to spend some time together. You're both growing up so fast!"

"Argh!" Ava said dismally as she huffed her way out of her parents' bedroom. Elise sighed, knowing she'd won Ava over for the meantime – if she would be bearable for the next month was the next area to tackle.

The relationship between mother and daughter had always been a strained one. Ava put it down to Elise's jealousy over Ava's options in life, going to school and making the most of her education. Elise was married and pregnant with Ava's older brother barely after graduation to the rich family in town's youngest son, Ava's father, Harry.

Elise didn't exactly make things overly easy or Ava either. As the only daughter, Elise protected Ava fiercely. Elise knew Ava was smarter than she was, but it surely didn't ease her mind with Ava out all hours with her girlfriends, even if she was sure there wasn't any boys on the scene. Ava had become so secretive over the last 12 months, Elise growing increasingly more frustrated each time Ava left the house.

In fairness, maybe Elise wasn't jealous of Ava and only wanted the best for her. Either way, the demands Elise placed on Ava was enough to cause many a rift between the teen and the parent, and the Mitchell men always wondering when the final blow up may be.

* * *

Finding a free carpark, 9 year old Declan Mitchell burst out of the Elise Mitchell's Mercedes convertible and immediately scanned for familiar faces, his head darting in many different directions. Ava wasn't sure who he was looking for exactly, but he'd been nattering about the guys she'd 'partied' with a few weeks earlier the whole trip. According to Declan, the Zephyr team was quite exciting and doing things that most had never seen (as far as he knew), let alone imagined. The buzz generated out of the Del Mar competition had word going all over southern California.

"And what are you doing here, Miss Mitchell?" Gabrielle Cooper asked as she walked over to Ava, who gave Gabi a surprised smile. "You look great, as always. Skateboard competitions don't strike me as you're thing though…" Gabi grinned.

Ava laughed as Declan jumped on his board and headed over to the competition area where a boy in yellow and red was showing off tricks to an awed audience around him. "Hey, Gabi." the girls greeted each other with kisses on the cheek. "I don't mind the skateboarding, but I'm here under duress today, my mum is actually bribing me."

"Walker drinks?" Gabi tilted her head to the side, thoughtfully.

"How'd you know?"

Gabi laughed. "My olds are there too." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Joys of WASPS, hmm? So, it's just you and your little brother? He is such a little cutie!" Gabi commented as Declan balanced perfectly on his board.

"You may be the only person who has ever said that." Ava looked on to where Declan had headed, keeping a mindful eye on him as he watched some boys in street clothes terrorize a crowd of girls, a feat Declan seemed utterly impressed with. Ava sighed, giving her attention back to Gabi. "Yeah, didn't bother inviting the other girls, doesn't strike me as their thing, to be completely honest with you."

"Not hard to imagine." Gabrielle fluffed her blonde hair, giggling. "I'm only here for those Zephyr boys, that Tony Alva is way cute." She added, with a wink.

"Ahh…" Ava nodded slowly, choosing to keep her opinion on him to herself. She continued, "Yeah, the Zephyr team is pretty great, I hear. I didn't pay to much attention about who skated for who last time I was at one of these things. Was like a blur of unwashed beach hair and tattered jeans."

Gabi laughed. "You kill me, Ave! And, yeah, I totally agree." She latched onto Ava's wrist gently. "Hey… Abbey told me you two went to one of their parties a few weeks ago. How'd you get in?" she asked, slightly quieter, as if it were a huge secret. "I hear they're, like, fiercely private about inviting people like _us_…"

"Yeah, we went for a little while. Was easy enough to get in, one of the boys invited us." Ava decided not to tell her who. Gabi was gorgeous, the epitome of the California Girl – if she made the effort to get Tony's attention, she'd certainly get it with little to no effort. "Wasn't really our scene though, we left after about 15 minutes, if that."

"Oh." Gabi seemed disappointed. "Lots of Dogtowners?"

"Well, it is their area." Ava replied. "We just didn't fit in, it was fairly obvious."

"That's probably true." Gabi agreed.

"Hey, who are you here with?" Ava realized, with a frown. "Alone?"

"Oh, God, no!" Gabi exclaimed, laughing, the idea very foreign to her. "Val's here, she's getting us some refreshments, seriously, how hot is it today? Jesus…" Gabi fanned herself.

"Absolutely!" Ava agreed.

"Well, anyway, I better let you get back to your brother and we might catch up with you later. Have a good afternoon, babe. Enjoy yourself!" Gabi grinned, heading into the direction Vickie was waving from, hands full with sodas.

Ava caught up to Declan as Stacy Peralta walked past and gave her a small frown that turned into a little smile as he seemed to recall her semi-familiar face. Ava froze, swearing under her breath, feeling herself break into an anxious sweat. She thought she'd be able to save face and not see him that day… or ever again if she was really lucky, after she'd embarrassed herself beyond belief the last time they'd spoken. Images ran through her head, flashes of that night, mortifying her as if she had just walked away from it.

"Holy crap, Ava, how do you know Sta-cy Per-al-ta?!" Declan demanded in syllables to emphasize himself, bringing Ava back to her unfortunate reality, as Stacy, not hearing Declan, headed to the makeshift Zephyr stand which Declan was then manically dragging her to.

"Uhh, I don't, honestly. And don't say crap." She said warily.

In the last 6 months, the only things that had spilled out of Ava's younger brother's mouth was, 'skateboarding this, skateboarding that!' It had gotten to the point of beyond frustrating, but it was refreshing that he now had an interest outside of comic books.

"How much for a board, sir?" Declan asked excitedly as they stopped before a shaggy haired blonde man, a cigarette dangling from his lips, who Stacy was now standing beside, signing his autograph for other keyed up kids.

"How much you got, kid?" the guy replied, looking through the old potato sack bag, with ZEPHYR scrawled at the bottom in marker.

"40." Declan reported.

"You're 10 short, kid. If you ain't got it, move along."

Ava's jaw gaped, shocked at the bluntness of the man to her young brother. Something told her that the man was like that to most people though. Stacy caught her gaze and gave her an apologetic shrug in return and kept signing.

"Ave, can I please borrow another 10?" Declan begged. "Please?"

"You need to calm down, Deccie." Ava told him gently, handing him the note reluctantly. In return, the man passed Declan a multi-coloured Zephyr Skateboarding skateboard. Ava thought Declan might spontaneously combust because of it and didn't vocalize the fact she thought the board looked quiet cheap.

"Here ya go, kid. Look, you now have a Zephyr team skateboard!" the man forced the words out, along with his excitement for Declan, who ignored him. "Tell all your friends where to find me."

"Thanks, Ave!" Declan nudged her with gratitude. "Uhh, hey, Stacy, could I have your signature, please? My name is Declan."

He accepted the board from Declan. "No problem, buddy. D-E-C-L-A-N?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah."

"Rad. 'Declan, All the best, Stacy Peralta'." Stacy said as he scribbled his scratchy, almost illegible, handwriting on the board.

"Keep moving along, Stacy." The man stammered, obviously trying to sell more boards.

"Sorry, Skip." Stacy said, as he moved out of the way with Ava and Declan, handing Declan back his new board as Declan palmed his older one off the his sister. "So, do you skate a lot, Declan?"

"As much as I can. Thanks for the signature, this is awesome!" Declan said, he quickly dropped the skateboard to the ground and tried to do a 360. Missing it, he only replaced the board and tried again.

"No problem. Enjoy it, man." Stacy encouraged.

"Umm, I was wondering, do you teach skating?" Declan asked, focused on his tricks.

"Me, skateboarding is only for fun really. But if you ever need any advice, feel free to come have a chat with me at skate comps, I'll give ya a hand, no problem."

"Really?" Declan's green eyes almost budged out of his light tanned face. Stacy chuckled, he was always fascinated of how little kids looked up at him and his teammates.

Ava shook her head. "Declan, I think Stacy has other stuff to do." She was itching to get away from him and hopefully find a nice rock to hide under for the rest of her life.

"Nah, it's okay." Stacy reassured her, brushing the notion away. "Declan, wanna go practice for a bit? You can show me your moves if you like, we'll give your sister a break for a while."

"That would be awesome!" the kid exclaimed, grabbing the board and moving to a freer area. Stacy gave Ava a small smile.

"You don't have to be home soon?" he asked, politely.

"Not really. But you don't have to do that with him, Stacy." Ava told him, relaxing a little bit as his generosity to her annoying little brother. "I'm sure you've got other things you need to be doing instead."

"I've got a bit of time before my next event anyway, it's fine. Really, it's a nice break from signing my name." He shrugged, aloof.

"I think you've got a pretty secure fan base." Ava stated the obvious as kids and many teenage girls kept their eyes firmly on him, keen on his next move.

He blushed. "Skating is fun, the limelight, not so much." He said quietly and shrugged, heading over to her brother as they started showing each other what they could do. Ava was impressed that Stacy had even bothered to give her younger brother the time. She took a seat on a bench and crossed her legs under her, watching Declan show Stacy a move with seemed to please the older boy.

"Could you show me your 900?" Declan pleaded as Stacy laughed, obviously it wasn't the first time he'd been asked.

"What the hell is a '900'?" Ava mumbled to herself as Stacy agreed to and performed the trick with such simplicity, Ava was almost floored. "Oh." She blinked a few times, getting her answer.

After about 15 more minutes of showing each other their better tricks, they both returned. "All right, Deccie, what do you think, mate? We have to get back for dinner tonight. Aaron is in town."

Declan sighed grudgingly. "Yeah, I s'pose. Aaron is our older brother." Declan filled Stacy in as if they'd been friend's for years.

"Ahh," Stacy grinned. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Ava." Stacy said. "Might bump into you again soon or something?" he dug his hands in his back pockets. She gave him a small smile in return. "And Declan, if you need any help or anything, you know where to find me."

"Absolutely!" Declan exclaimed. They high-fived. _And pigs might fly out of my parents' butts if they ever heard of Declan associating with Stacy or his teammates, _Ava thought.

"Hey, Ava?" Stacy said quietly as Declan ran off to retrieve his board. "I just wanna say thanks for your kind words a few weeks ago after what happened with me and Kathy. It was sweet."

Ava blushed terribly, looking away at the feel of her face flush. "Uhh, yeah," she said, causally. "Forget about it."

_So much for getting away with it…_ Ava thought numbly.

"I just wanted you to know, it meant a lot. To me." He finished quietly. "I'd better keep moving, I have a slalom comp shortly."

"Good luck, I guess." Ava said quietly, still not meeting his eyes.

"See ya, Stacy!" Declan cried as Stacy smiled.

"Take care of yourselves, guys." Stacy said as he turned heel and headed back to his friends. Ava exhaled, feeling like she'd been holding her breath since she saw him that day.

"You okay?" Declan gave her a puzzled look. "You look like worried about something."

"Nah," Ava shook her head. "I'm fine, let's go, Deccie."

"That was the best afternoon, ever!" Declan exclaimed, jumping on his board and heading back towards the car. "Thanks for bringing me… even though I know you didn't really want to." Declan gave her a quick hug while no one appeared to be watching. Ava sighed and nodded, following a short way behind, praying he didn't fall and they would have to make a stop past the emergency room on the way home.


	4. Come Together

**A/N: Sorry for a bit of time in between chapters, have been extremely busy of late. Hopefully another chapter towards the end of the week if anyone is interested. Thanks for the feedback, always appreciate the constructive stuff too! Cheers, RT x**

* * *

"Who was _that_ you were just talking to, Peralta?" Nathan Pratt demanded as Stacy, hands jammed in his pockets and head lowered, headed back over to the Zephyr team who were waiting for Jay Adams' freestyle event.

"Yeah, and how to I get her to date me?" Allen Sarlo grinned, not making a secret to Stacy the girl he was speaking to was certainly fair game at this stage. Stacy blushed as Sarlo leered over him, raising a particularly interested eyebrow.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Stacy mumbled as Pratt and Sarlo laughed loudly, Sarlo slugging Stacy's shoulder albeit playfully.

"That was that girl from the party a few weeks back!" Jim Muir spoke up with a huge grin. "Yeah, the one you almost knocked over…"

"Correction, you knocked me into her." Stacy sighed, waiting for the barrage of humiliation to start, taking a step back.

"Yeah, you're welcome, dude." Jim laughed.

"I didn't see her," Wentzle Ruml scratched his shaggy blonde head.

"Yeah, you should absolutely be dating that chick." Pratt whistled, ignoring Wentzle's comment. "But she may be too hot for you." He joked, jabbing at Stacy's chest forcefully as Stacy sighed. "She have any hot friends at least? Looks just the age I like 'em."

"Nah, it's not like that, Ava's just a nice girl, and she brought her little brother today." he explained to his friends who gave him disbelieving smiles in return.  
"We've spoken, like, twice." Stacy said, rocking on his heels, not overly amused.

"You know what they say about the nice girls, Peralta." Pratt winked, knowingly.

Stacy had to laugh. "Don't talk about her like that. Come on, guys."

"Ooh, he defended her." Sarlo cut in. "Yup, Stacy likes her."

Stacy pulled a face. "She's not here to defend herself; someone should."

"Give him a break, guys." Craig Stecyk said. "Get you head into the game."

As the boys calmed themselves, Peggy Oki approached Stacy, wearing a friendly smile and her skateboard under her arm. "Don't let those dumbasses get to you, Stace." She said, politely. Stacy grinned, with a chuckle.

"I'm not, if I'm used to one thing, it's a two-pronged attack from Sarlo and Pratt." He said. "How have you gone this afternoon? Sorry I missed your freestyle, I was with Skip."

"That's okay, did pretty good. Got me some 9s and an 8."

"Right on." Stacy lightly thumped her shoulder. "I'm sure you were awesome."

She shrugged. "We'll see." She laughed.

* * *

"So what did you get up to today?" Marissa asked as Ava grabbed her purse, following her out of the Mitchell's living room and into the cool Malibu Spring evening. Marissa had convinced Ava to skip the books and study to socialise.

"Oh," Ava said, getting in the passenger side of Marissa's car, noting Tia in the back. "Hey, Tee. I ended up taking Declan to a skateboard thing that Mum conned me to me to take him too. He got a new board, he was happy. I think I got a bit of sun though." she frowned, looking at her slightly pink arms.

"More skateboarding, huh?" Marissa gave a coy grin.

"I am actually appreciating the skill level involved." Ava admitted, forgetting about her sunburn.

"Not the boys?" Tee teased.

"Well, that doesn't hurt." Ava admitted with a giggle.

"Which one do you have your eye on, Ave?" Tee asked, sliding forward to talk to her, an interested smirk on her features. Ava blushed.

"Come on, you know they aren't my kind of guys." Ava sighed.

"Why not? Gorgeous, athletic and rude doesn't float your boat?" Marissa snickered.

"That's not true, they aren't all like that. That Stacy guy is nice. He was giving Declan pointers for about 20 minutes earlier today, it absolutely made his day. Now you can't tell me that he had to do that." Ava replied pointedly.

"That's true, but you're also a cute brunette, that would have made it more bearable for him." Marissa said monotone. "So, what movie are we seeing?" Marissa changed the subject as they headed towards the local cinema centre, Ava sitting beside her in shock at her last utterance.

"Is there anything even on?" Tee replied, settling into her seat.

"Doubtful." Marissa sighed.

'Another fascinating night,' Ava dismally thought to herself.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Gabi smiled as she took her seat in front of Ava in their 3rd period English class the following week, immaculate from head to toe. "Where have you been hiding? Thought I might have seen you at the weekends Zephyr party."

Ava fiddled with her pen. "I wasn't aware there was one, but I think I'll live having not gone." She grinned. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I stuck out like a broken thumb though." She admitted, rolling her eyes. "But," her face brightened again. "I hung out with Tony Alva for a while." Her eyes flashed happily.

"Sounds like you had a good night." Ava forced a laugh.

"Great night." Gabi corrected. "Wish you were there. We would have had a great time, we haven't partied in months, missy." Gabi reminded her of the last fiesta at Vickie's that ended with most of the attendees finding bushes to lose their lunches in after one too many drinks or hits.

Ava giggled. "We were at our finest hours. I've severely cut down my alcohol intake since."

"Aww, Drunk Ava is awesome. You should unleash her again soon." Gabi winked with a giggle.

"Is Sober Ava that boring?" Ava raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Absolutely not." Gabi laughed. "She's fabulously awesome too." The bell rang. Gabi sat closer to whisper as their teacher entered the room. "This weekend, after a meet in San Diego, party. Come along, I think you'll have a good time." She said, turning back to face the front, leaving the idea in Ava's head. "You let me know if you want a lift."

* * *

"So, what, you wanna go?" Abbey asked as she and Ava blew off 5th period study hall and caught the afternoon sun on the quad. "I thought the last party we went to was our first and last foray into Dogtown parties?" Abbey adjusted her shades over her eyes.

"Yeah, so did I." Ava bit her lip. "Maybe we were just being snobs last time?"

"It was a culture shock." Abbey stated. "We weren't being snobs."

Ava shrugged. "Maybe you could actually make out with one of the boys there this time?" she joked, reminding Abbey of her last excuse to go.

Abbey smirked. "Sit on it, Mitchell. Are we inviting Marissa and Tee?"

"Absolutely not." Ava stated. "Are you nuts? After last weekend, as far as I'm concerned, my time around them will now be extremely limited – they sucked my lifeblood from me."

Abbey laughed. "Aww, I'm glad I had a family thing on."

"Yeah, great for you…"

Abbey smiled. "Okay, let's degrade ourselves for another Saturday night."

"Awesome." Ava was satisfied.

"Ave… Is there another reason that you want to go?" Abbey pressed.

Ava pouted. "No."

"Are you lying to me?"

Ava laughed as she replied. "I have no ulterior motives, I swear."

"I don't believe you," Abbey smiled widely as Ava frowned. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not… lying." Ava said meekly, lowering her eyes.

"Well, you're certainly hiding something and I'm sure as hell going to find out what it is before we head out on Saturday night – " Abbey was interrupted by the bell. Ava's face lit up, happy for the interruption, jumping up and making a dash for her next class. "This isn't over, Mitchell!" Abbey yelled after her. "I'll get what I need out of you before Saturday night if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

"Damn, you are excited." Abbey giggled as she wandered into Ava's bedroom on Saturday night, Ava not noticing. She was in front of her mirror, putting on what looked like the finishing touches of her light make up, Stevie Wright's 'Evie' loudly filling the room, Ava dancing to it.

"'Evie, Evie - let your hair hang down…You got the body of a woman, the way you move it like a queen. You got the face to raise a riot, and still you're only seventeen – '" Ava saw Abbey make herself comfy on her 4-poster bed. "Sorry." She blushed, turning the stereo down. "Didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay, my ears are accustomed to Australian rock now." Abbey laughed, rubbing her ears playfully. "You almost ready to go?"

"Think so." Ava straightened herself out. "Do I look okay?"

"Awesome, as always. You seem to be going to a lot of trouble tonight." Abbey noted.

"It's a Saturday night, am I not allowed to get dressed up accordingly?"

"Of course." Abbey stifled a laugh.

"You're terrible." Ava rolled her eyes.

"I know that there's a reason you want to go and I'm hell bent on finding out what it is." Abbey shrugged as Ava put on her sandals and picked up her clutch. Ava sighed.

"You won't take my word for it I just want to have some fun?"

"Nope."

"Well, if that's the case, you'll just have to wait and see then, hmm?"

"I hate you." Abbey groaned.

"Hate is such a strong word, Ab." Ava grinned, knowing she was obviously joking, slapping Abbey's thigh to get off the bed and get up. "I promise, you'll find out soon enough."

"He'd better be really cute, that's all I'm saying."


	5. Hot Child in the City

**Hi all – my apologies for not posting sooner, but I've recently started a new job and don't have too much spare time and it probably will get worse before it gets better. But I'll make an effort to get another chapter out this weekend before I go MIA again.**

** Thanks for all your comments. Please don't hesitate to say exactly what you think, I'm starting to think that this story is just gold and needs no amendments LOL And I think that is certainly not the case. I can take the criticism, so please offer any, along with compliments you may have. Cheers, RT x**

* * *

"Zephyr store, take two." Abbey said as she and Ava headed in to the store a few days later, holding hands hesitantly. "How did we end up here again?" she frowned as they scanned the people in the hazy room.

"Here's how I see it," Ava started. "If it's as bad as the last time, we just don't bother again." she instructed as they worked their way further into the store, looking for a recognizable face. Gabi? Vickie? Either to be seen but both to be expected. They found Stacy and he scoped them out, waving slightly with a generous smile.

Stacy swallowed, begging his eyes not to betray him and take in Ava's full view. It was now no secret that to his friends he thought she was easy on the eyes and tonight was no exception, as Red Dog walked past giving him a rough nudge.

"Get her, dude." He urged him. Stacy made a face, pushing him away.

"Go away!" Stacy hissed, as Red Dog laughed, walking away at his friend's demand. Ava wore her brown hair swept into a long side ponytail that sat over her tanned shoulder and she a fitted cream tank top with slight silver stripes that ran horizontally with low riding light mauve shorts, allowing just the slightest hint of a toned belly and silver sandals. "Dammit." He muttered to himself, realized he'd done exactly what he was working to avoid.

"Ouch, that's my hand, sweetheart," Abbey giggled to herself as Ava's grip on Abbey's hand tightened. Abbey figured out the tall blonde boy approaching was certainly Ava's cause for Ava's apprehension. Was this the one she chatted to briefly at that meet she took her brother to? Abbey was smart enough to know that if Ava wasn't interested in him for some reason, she surely wouldn't have mentioned him although Ava had been fairly vague about him when filling Abbey in.

Ava waited with Abbey as Stacy wandered over, saying a quiet hello. "I think you guys met the last party maybe?" Ava couldn't recall, standing between Abbey and Stacy. "Anyway, Abbey, this is Stacy, Stacy, Abbey."

"Hey, Stacy." Abbey grinned, looking at Ava, an interested glance playing on her features. She certainly could not blame Ava for her fantastic taste in guys, that's for sure.

"How are you both?" Stacy asked, jamming his hands in his back pockets.

"Great, thanks." Abbey answered brightly.

"Pretty good." Ava said, with a shrug. Abbey rested her hand on the small of her friend's back, hoping to encourage her. Ava seemed to take the bait as she perked up suddenly. "Check this out! You'll appreciate this, Stacy." She revealed a massive gash on her elbow.

"Ouch, oh my gosh!" Stacy frowned before chuckling, grabbing her arm to get a proper look at the scabby remains of where her elbow once was. "Looks like you lost that fight. What did you do to yourself?"

"This is my first and last foray into the world of skateboarding." Ava announced.

"You skated?!" Stacy's eyes lit up. Hot and a skateboarder? She's perfect, say you'll be mine, he thought, a dreamy smile playing on his full lips.

"Not exactly. I walked out to the backyard to talk to my dad about something since he was home for once and as I stepped down the last step, I slipped over Declan's new skateboard." She replied. "The one you signed for him." she added for good measure.

Stacy laughed wildly. "Oh, wow, you totally got your ass kicked."

"It was bloody mortifying!" Ava blushed terribly, although keen on their interaction. She almost enjoyed his last unsympathetic reaction to her injury – not quite flirting, but she knew talking about skateboarding would be a great conversation starter. "My dad and brother both saw me fall… and both laughed unmercifully."

"Well, it's an impressive war wound nonetheless." He gently released her arm. "I was kinda wondering if you'd come tonight." He admitted quietly, rubbing his neck, nervously.

"Well, we had nothing else on." Ava looked at Abbey for confirmation, and noted her sudden disappearance. Where'd she get to? No doubt looking for some sort of trouble. Ava had a theory that Abbey thrived on catastrophe at times, as her best friend relished her freedom when able to.

"Well, that's good. Wanna head outside? It's really stuffy in here." He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Ava said as he let her guide them through the crowd of Z-Boys, adults and other various hangers-on.

Ava was glad to get away from the group, only to be stopped by Gabi, who was flirting madly with Tony, obviously after a few drinks, Ava figured. Gabi squealed, hugging Ava. "I was wondering if you'd come, miss. Tony, this is Ava, we go to school together." she introduced them.

"We've met." Ava muttered.

"It's good to see you, hanging out with Peralta now, I see?" Tony sniped.

"Looks like."

Gabi frowned, curiously. "Do you two know each – "

"You look awesome, Gabi. Have you met Stacy?" Ava cut her off.

On the spot, Stacy blinked and broke into a friendly smile, raising his hand in salutation. "Nice to meet you. Gabi, was it?"

"Yeah, short for Gabrielle." Gabi grinned, lightly pinching Ava's side, excited for her friend, who hid her cringe. Gabi pointed at his t-shirt. "You're on the Zephyr team with Tony too?"

"Ahh, yeah." Stacy nodded.

"Wow, there is a lot of you guys."

"You're with the only one that matters, babe." Tony smiled, wrapping his arm around Gabi's shoulders, giving a pointed look at Ava who, in turn, gave a look of smugness right back to him. Gabi giggled, the situation clearly lost her, turning her attention back to Tony.

"Come on." Stacy whispered, giving Ava a small grin, taking her hand and leading her away from the pair, in case an exchange was about to flair up between them, their body language clearly pointed to it. It didn't take too much to start Tony, and Stacy was well aware of Tony's interest in Ava before she moved on to – well, in Stacy's opinion, hopefully him.

"Phew, it's nice out here." Ava said. It had been a long, hot day and the store had seemed to retain the heat, a steamy thick air filling the small, smoky rooms. "Much better out here."

"I agree." Stacy grinned. "So, how is your brother enjoying his new skateboard when you're not falling over it, of course?" Stacy sat on the cool sidewalk with a slight smirk, Ava wandered around him, not settling on the ground yet.

Ava chuckled. "Hmm. Yeah, he seems to love it. He witnessed the skateboard kick my arse so it's brought him nothing but joy so far." She shook her head, miserably. Ava said, finally settling back against the bright yellow wall of the store's exterior with a small smile, giving a few feet between them. He pulled off his light jacket.

"Here. Sit on this so you don't get a chill from the ground." He said, as she gladly accepted.

"You're sweet – you aren't cold though?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm okay." He reassured her.

"Well, thanks." She gently sat herself down and it was silent for a moment, before she spoke again. "So, aside from skateboarding, what else do you do, Stacy?"

"Well, when I'm not surfing or skateboarding, I'm working. And go to school. It doesn't leave time for much else, really." He shrugged. "Add to that, skate comps on weekends, I'm pretty full up."

"Must be tough, balancing skateboarding with school." Ava figured.

"Not made easy when my parents would prefer me focusing on school instead of my other _distractions_, as they like to call them." Stacy stiffened.

Another day, another fight with his parents about where his priorities lay had been shared before he escaped the house earlier that evening. It was the only reason he'd ventured out to the party, to get away from their nit-picking even though he hadn't planned on it after a long shift at work. It was just a bonus Ava had come, he thought. She noted his discomfort and wasn't surprised when he changed the subject. "When did you come out here? To The States, I mean."

"Umm, 18 months - two years ago?"

"What are you, like, 16?"

"Something like that." She laughed quietly. "Will be 17 in December."

"Ahh, you're a baby, I'm 17 in a month." Stacy smiled.

"May baby." Ava commented.

"Yep."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Santa Monica High. Private school for you?"

"What gave it away?" she feigned shock.

Stacy gave a nervous grin, finding a stone to turn his gaze to when his cheeks flushed. "Well, I thought it was fairly obvious with the car you left in after the last party." He told her as she nodded.

"Oh. It's my mum's, I don't have a car."

"It's awesome anyway, I could only dream to cruise around in something like that one day." Stacy said wistfully. "One day." He promised with a smile.

Ava froze, suddenly uncomfortable talking about that something as minute as the car she drove with him, realizing that a discussion about the socio-economic differences between their families probably wasn't on the cards that night. It was her turn to change the subject. "Can I tell you something, Stacy?"

He raised an eyebrow, warily. "Hmm?"

"You have the blondest hair I have ever seen."

He laughed, surprised. "Right."

"No, seriously, my friends would kill for this colour." She reached over and played with a surprisingly smooth long blonde strand. "They'd also be jealous to get hair as soft as this too."

He laughed as she sat back. "Yeah, this stuff is priceless. Lots of hours in the ocean to get hair like this." He sub-consciously tucked some hair back from his face. "So, being from Australia, you surf?"

"I sunbake." She replied, grinning. "I used to surf a lot as a kid, but had a fall and smacked my forehead up pretty bad." She moved her face close to his, close enough for him to reach in and kiss her if he really wanted to, and moved her dark fringe to show off the little scar above her eyebrow.

"Wow, you're a real klutz, aren't you?"

She nodded. "You wouldn't be the first person to tell me that." She giggled again. "It probably wouldn't kill me to get out in the waves again. I guess the more I think about, I do kind of miss the freedom of being out on the water, just laying on the board and staring up at the blue sky and thinking about absolutely nothing."

"Wow, a surfer chick from Australia." Stacy grinned. "Maybe we can arrange to go out one morning, you know, see if you've still got it?" he teased.

Ava snickered. "Don't you worry, I've still got it. Almost sounds like you're challenging me though."

"Shouldn't sound like it, I _was_ challenging you." He leaned back on his hands, proud of his ability to be a smartass, something that wasn't generally his forte.

"Ooh," Ava laughed, shaking her head. "Okay, okay. You're on."

"Awesome." Stacy nodded, content and surprisingly, calm for the first time with Ava that evening.

* * *

"So, I think you should come to our skate session tomorrow." Bob Biniak whispered as he and Abbey sat cuddled up on a couch later that night. They had spent the last few hours talking, kissing and drinking and Abbey was a mess from the booze ingested… and the boy whose lap she was sitting on. "I'll get you in."

"Why would I want to come to some 'skate session'?" she scoffed, frowning.

"I dunno?" He shrugged. "I'd be there."

"Eh." She sighed. "I'm pretty sure I'll have something far more exciting on."

"Really?" he made a face.

"Yup." She said unapologetically.

"Hmm." He said dumbfounded. "That's strange, that line usually works pretty good." He admitted, sipping his beer, slightly put off.

"I'm not impressed by the same things the locals girls may be." She thoughtfully reminded him.

"That's true. I forgot you're a Malibitch for a second there." Biniak grinned, sipping his beer as she gave him a dirty look. "What? You don't agree?" he was wondering when the slap would come, but when it didn't and Abbey's lips crashed down on his, he laughed and enjoyed it. "I know you think you're slumming down, but I ain't such a bad guy. You'll figure it out."

"Don't talk; just kiss me." She ordered as he did as he was told.


	6. With a Little Help from My Friends

**Sorry it's been so long between chapters, but haven't been feeling too sporty to post to be honest. Not begging for comments, but I would like to get an idea of what people think of the story, any questions or comments would be welcomed. Heck, might not be so long between drinks next time ;) Take care, RT.**

**PS – have re-jigged chapters 1 and 2 into 1 chapter also x**

* * *

"Well, I think it's about time Abbey and I get going." Ava said, yawning. "I'm exhausted and have a few things that I need to get done tomorrow." She stretched before standing herself up, her body sore from sitting on the concrete for the last few hours. The time had escaped them both and either realized it was close to 1am.

"Oh." Stacy said, standing also. Ava bent down and passed him his jacket. "Thanks, you can borrow it until next time if you want though."

"That's okay, I'll turn the heat on in the car if it's chilly."

"Okay, no problem." He said as Abbey stumbled out of the shop, guided by Biniak, who probably wasn't in the best frame of mind to be helping her. Stacy trotted over and forced Biniak into releasing Abbey, who giggled. "Woah, woah," Stacy said, struggling to hold up Abbey.

"Ave, your Stacy Peralta is such a gentleman." She called.

Ava's heart stopped, thoroughly embarrassed. She forced a laugh before distracting herself and unlocking the car so Stacy could help her in. He closed the door as Abbey fumbled to open the window, giving Biniak access to kiss her again.

"That's more than I need to see." Ava frowned, a tad grossed out at her drunk friend's lack of shame with the boy she'd just met.

Stacy and Ava blushed as Stacy stepped closer to her again. "I had a good night."

"Yeah," Ava nodded. "Me too." Then she was stuck. She didn't know what to say – if it were a date it would be the point that they would kiss each other… but they weren't on a date, making things very unclear. "Umm, thanks for helping Abbey into the car." It was the best Ava could come up with. Weak as, she chided herself.

"No problem." He replied, shuffling on his feet.

"Umm, yeah, well, I should go get her home."

"Absolutely." Stacy looked up. "Well, I'll see you 'round, huh?"

"Yeah, for sure." She replied.

Stacy bit his lip, wishing he'd had another drink. Liquid courage wouldn't fail him like his soberness was now. He followed her around to the driver's side and gallantly opened her door.

"Thanks." She said, about to get in.

"Ava – " he caught her arm and pulled her close. Her green eyes flashed confused as he left a small kiss on her lips. He blushed profusely, letting her go and stepping back. Ava broke into a small smile, not at all unhappy that he'd made a move on her, slight as it was.

"That was nice." Ava whispered.

"Yeah?"

She chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah."

"I don't know what came over me." He said as they were again face to face. She gently put her warm hands to his flushed face and left another small kiss on his lips, one he didn't pull back quickly from. Stacy's hands gently drew her closer, resting on her hips. It wasn't an intense kiss, just a gentle, sweet, unobtrusive kiss. She smiled against his lips as they pulled away.

"There." She patted his chest. "We'll leave it there until next time. Thanks for a lovely night, Stacy." She started the engine, background sound of Pink Floyd's _Us and Them_ filling the area they were.

"Umm, oh, can I call you or something?" he asked.

"That would be nice." She gave a small smile, grabbing her purse and foresting through it to find an old receipt to write her phone number on. "Can you try and unpry Bob from Abbey though? I don't want to run his feet over. I dread my ill fortune if I run over a Z-Boy even if it's at their own fault."

Stacy smiled finally. "Yeah, in a sec." he moved back to the car and leaned through the driver's side window, leaving another mellow kiss on her lips. "I like to get the last word in."

She laughed. "Then that was quite a statement to make."

He shrugged modestly. "Sometimes I do my best work when I don't speak."

Ava laughed. "So I see."

"I feel sick." Abbey whined beside her. "We need to go, Ava…"

Ava sighed, resting her head on the steering wheel, wanting to throttle Abbey, her hopeless timing and possible upchuck reflexes as Stacy chuckled quietly. "I should go before she has an accident and I'll have to clean it up." She said reluctantly.

"No problem, I'll talk to you soon." Stacy stepped back from the car, pocketing her number and went to the other side to pry Biniak away from the car. "Goodnight, have a safe trip home."

* * *

"Whatcha up to, sweetheart?" Harry Mitchell asked walking into his garage, surprised to find his daughter staring hard at the back wall, arms crossed over her chest. "Silly question, but are you looking for something? Doesn't strike me as a place you hang out much." He sidled up next to her with a teasing grin and cast his gaze to the same direction as she did.

"Where's my surfboard?"

"Your surfboard, really?" he rubbed his jaw.

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm beginning to think it didn't make it across the Pacific. I looked in here, I looked under the stairs inside, nothing."

Harry crossed his arms. "I think it's at the beach house… back at home."

"Torquay." Ava sighed.

"I believe so." Harry nudged her. "Why? Surf bug finally bitten you again?"

"Kinda." Ava didn't care to elaborate. "I don't know if it's just a phase though."

"Thought it would have hit earlier to be honest, so many beaches to take your pick from here." Harry leaned back against his tool bench. "Did you want to get out for a paddle or something?"

"Was thinking about it." She replied, approaching her father's old long board carefully hung on the wall, her index finger gliding across the smooth wood. "It's been a long time since I've been out there, I think I'd probably forget how to actually surf now."

"I doubt it, you used to rip it up out there, kiddo." Harry said with a smile. "You'd beat your brother out the door in the morning and have to be dragged inside in the evenings." Harry said wistfully. "Then you took that knock and you didn't get on one again."

She shrugged. "It was a pretty harsh concussion." She reminded him.

"It was, at least your bottom teeth were salvaged." He joked.

"Thanks." Ava had to chuckle.

"Did you want a new board?" Harry asked, pulling his keys from his pocket and jangling them, hinting to his only daughter. "I've got an hour before your mum and I have that stuffy dinner we have to be at. I could take you to a board shop and have a look at one. Hell, I wouldn't mind finding some time to get out there too… been so long since I've gotten in the water." He said wistfully, almost regrettably. "Makes me miss home."

"Well, you became a successful lawyer and a great father, it wasn't going to leave you much time."

"True, I know." Harry brushed some sandy blonde hair from his bright blue eyes. "I grew up on the waves just like you did." He stood up straight. "Come on, let's go find us some new boards, kiddo. We're procrastinating here."

Ava broke into a huge smile. "Let me go get my purse!"

* * *

"When was the last time you and I got out together, sweetheart?" Harry asked as his daughter vigorously changed radio stations as they drove in his Porsche Targa convertible. Ava shrugged, settling on something Harry hadn't heard before. "Who's this?"

"Queen."

"Who's Queen?"

"English rock band."

"Kids listen to this?"

Ava grinned. "Yes, and they love it. Actually they aren't very big in the US yet, but I can imagine they're huge at home! Olivia – remember Olivia, who I went to school with? She sent me some stuff of their in her last letter."

"This doesn't sound like the stuff that's usually raging from your room."

"Yeah, it's a bit more mellow to what I'd usually listen to." Ava agreed.

"What's this song called?"

"'Killer Queen'."

"Killer Queen." Harry repeated. "Do you have this on record?"

Ava burst into hysterical laughter. "Seriously, Dad, it's all about cassette players these days!" she giggled again. "Records."

Harry sighed dismally. "Music sure has changed since I was a kid."

"Yeah, it got a whole lot cooler." Ava said tongue in cheek.

Harry made a face. "I grew up in the 50s, not the Dark Ages, Ave."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was the same era?" Ava feigned surprise as Harry gave her a sideways look, pulling into a parking lot. They both got out, meeting at the front door of the store.

"I forgot how hilarious you could be, kiddo." He sighed.

"Well, you are turning 45 year." She courageously reminded him. "Alzheimer's is probably kicking in."

"Thanks for the reminder." He sighed, opening the door for his daughter. They entered the shop and instantly went in separate directions, hunting for the perfect boards to cram in the car with them on the way back home. "If you weren't the apple of my eye, I'd probably be making you walk home."

Ava laughed. "Thanks, Dad, I won't forget your generosity in your old age."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Abbey asked walking into the Mitchell's backyard, Tia on her heels. They were greeted with Ava on all fours, jeaned butt to their faces. Ava turned back to face them and Declan was on his skateboard over the other side of the yard.

"Hey, what's happening? Wasn't expecting you guys," Ava gave a curious smile, before standing up and revealing her new surfboard she had been waxing only seconds before.

"You surf?" Tia asked.

"Haven't in a while, but am looking into starting again." She replied. "Who let you in?"

"Aaron, didn't know he was in town." Abbey winked.

"You're gross." Ava scoffed. "Don't start."

"Can't help it, you're older brother is hot. College student hot."

"This is not a discussion we need to have, Ab."

"When we get married, you'll have to accept it." Abbey continued, smirking.

"Oh, my God." Ava rolled her eyes. "What brings you two here?" She hurriedly changed the subject.

"Boredom." Tia answered. "We're gonna go get a few malts. Did you wanna come with us?"

"Ahh, I'm not finished here, but you guys go on ahead. Thanks anyway."

"Well, if you want to join us later, you know where we'll be." Abbey said as she and Tia headed back into the house.

"Will do, later." Ava went back to her board, anxious of the possibility of using it as soon as possible… with a very cute true California boy to remind her how.

* * *

"Ava, Ava, Ava!" Gabi exclaiming, skipping up to her Monday morning as Ava sifted through her locker for her Literature textbook that was refusing to be found. "I've been looking for you! Where did you go hiding with that gorgeous blonde boy on Saturday night?"

Ava gave Gabi a small smile. "Like, outside the shop, not far. You'd have found me if you looked." She joked. "Ahh!" Ava found her book, relieved.

"Oh." Gabi said. "So, did you have fun?" she brightened again.

"Yeah, not bad. Got home without Abbey vomiting all over my mum's Mercedes, always promising." Ava smiled. "What about yourself? You looked fairly chummy with Alva."

Gabi broke into a dreamy smile, pulling her textbooks to her chest happily. "He's awesome." She sighed. "You should have hung out with us a bit more."

Ava wondered again if telling Gabi she thought Tony had a girlfriend was a wise choice. Ava opted against it, not wanting to ruin Gabi's Monday (and Ava having to feel guilty all week about breaking Gabi's heart). "Well, I was hanging out with Stacy."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Gabi!" Ava blushed, slamming her locker shut.

"What?" Gabi giggled. "You can tell me. My God, Abbey was all over that other blonde boy with the bob."

Ava had to smile. "Bob does have a ridiculous haircut."

"Abbey was pretty hammered."

"She was okay yesterday when she came over with Tia."

"Holds her liquor well then." Gabi smiled. "Will you be going to the San Diego meet this weekend?"

Ava shrugged. "Probably not."

"No?" Gabi pouted.

"Why, need someone to go with you? I'm sure Vickie will."

"Yeah, of course." Gabi brushed the notion away. "Just hoping you're going is all."

"Aww." Ava chuckled, playfully nudging Gabi who grinned. "You're sweet. But I probably won't go. I don't mind skateboarding, but I have a few assignments that I should get through, I've had a few slack weekends lately, need to re-focus."

"You're like, a genius as it is, Ave." Gabi said thoughtfully. "If you want to come this Saturday, I'll drive. You let me know either way, though, okay?"

"Okay." Ava shrugged as the bell rang. "Lit?"

"Chemistry. Catch ya later!" Gabi said wandering in the direction of her lab while Ava headed upstairs to her class.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Ava!"

"Abbey, you're making a scene." Ava hissed, urging Abbey to stand up and stop kneeling in the middle of their classmates in the busy hallway as Abbey groveled obscenely for Ava to come to the skateboarding competition the following day. "Get up!"

"You or Gabi haven't given me a break all week, would you please just get up?"

"What are you doing, Abbey? For God's sakes." Marissa snickered. "You look ridiculous." Marissa yanked Abbey up by the arm, much to Ava's relief. "What the hell were you doing?"

Abbey blinked. "Uhh, need math tutor. Ava is refusing."

Ava laughed at her friend's very bad lie. "Oh, is that you were asking about?"

"And why are you refusing?" Marissa asked.

"Abbey didn't ask politely." Ava taunted.

"Suddenly you're all about manners?" Abbey said incredulously.

"Please's and thank you's will get you quite far." Ava winked.

"Please, please, will you _tutor_ me on Saturday, Ava?" Abbey gripped Ava's hand tightly as Marissa rolled her eyes, organising her school bag and jangling her keys impatiently.

"Hmm, what do I get out of it?" Ava asked thoughtfully.

"_Friendship_." Abbey said through gritted teeth as Ava laughed.

"Argh, you owe me." Ava gave in.

"Awesome, let's go!" Marissa ordered with a wicked snicker, leading the pair to her car and driving them both home.


	7. Cat Scratch Fever

**A/N – more to add in coming days. I have worked really hard to develop Ava and Abbey's friendship, if anyone could provide some feedback, it would be great. Thanks.**

* * *

"What?" Abbey yelled into the telephone, on the verge of a tantrum midday Saturday. "What do you mean you can't come, Ava?" she stood in her bedroom, organizing herself for the drive to San Diego and the day's festivities.

"My mum is making me baby-sit Declan and I can't get out of it." Ava said solemnly down the line. "Trust me if I could come I would, Ab. I'm really sorry."

"Can't we just take him?" Abbey whined.

"I asked, to be honest, mum wasn't keen on us going to San Diego in the first place. I'm homebound today, unless you can re-schedule a state-wide skateboard meet in my backyard?" Ava suggested, a hint of humour in her voice.

"Yeah, probably short notice." Abbey muttered, disappointed.

"Hey, Gabi is going to head down there with Vickie. Call her and scoop a ride. She'd be more than pleased." Ava said. "You guys will have a great time!"

"Ave, it would be more fun with you."

"You're a suck." Ava laughed as Abbey joined in.

"Yeah, I call it _desperate_. All right, I'll call Gabi. If your plans change, come down okay, I'm sure Stacy would love to see you."

"He hasn't called since he got my number last week, I'm not holding my breath." Ava replied solemnly.

"He's probably intimidated. You're too hot for some skateboard loser anyway!"

"Ha! That's one way to make me feel it by not calling – tad ironic that you're going to this skateboard competition to meet one of his mates there, hmm?" Ava pointed out as Abbey stayed silent. "Look I better go, Declan is pulling stuff from the fridge for what looks like the world's most heinous sandwich, if I stop him now I avoid the emergency room later. Have a good day and pop by tonight if you want. We can talk then."

"Okay, sounds good. Enjoy _Candyland_ or whatever it is you do to make sure Deccie doesn't scale the walls."

"God bless colour television. Have fun and be safe."

"Yes, Mom. Bye."

Ava giggled. "Ciao." Ava hung up.

"Shit." Abbey said, finding her address book to call Gabi. Hopefully she hadn't missed her and could snag a lift… would look much less anxious if she arrived with one of her friends instead of solo. Right? Abbey wasn't so sure.

* * *

Stacy frowned as he loitered with Red Dog that afternoon. Stacy was so sure he'd seen Ava's friend, the blonde one that was all over Biniak, from the party. He figured that would have made Ava a sure thing but apparently not. Even that other blonde that had hanging off Tony –

"Dude, I'm talking to you." Red Dog sniffed, annoyed.

"Sorry, man, in another world." Stacy blushed.

"No shit." Red Dog muttered. "What's eating you?"

"Nah, man, nothing." Stacy forced a bright smile. "Hungry."

"Sounds like you." Red Dog snickered. "Come on man, let's go get some grub."

"Yeah, absolutely." Stacy picked up his board and walked solemnly beside him. Red Dog quickly sensed the teen's angst beside him.

"I don't want to ask but you're making it obvious you're shitty about something…" Red Dog sighed, resigning himself to Stacy's less than cheery mood.

"I – "

"No, no." Red Dog laughed. "I was totally not asking. If it's some chick, you're in the wrong place to worry." He nodded his head, ginger hair flailing into his blue eyes. "There are a million broads here to help you get over what's her name. Just look around, man."

"Ava."

"I didn't ask. dude." Red Dog repeated. "Besides, if she was interested, she'd be here."

"I didn't call her."

Red Dog pursed his lips together. "You're going to make me talk about emotions and shit… aren't you?" he collected his board into his arms and stiffened. "You should talk to Peggy, I doubt I'll be any good to you."

"No, no." Stacy rubbed his neck nervously, knowing better to have this conversation with any of his friends (this stuff was left to his mother when he was at wit's end – he wasn't there yet though). "It doesn't matter, I've missed my shot with her anyway. Should have called her and didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

"Dunno, nervous, I guess. Hottest girl by far that has ever bothered to look at me."

"Kathy is pretty hot." Red Dog grinned, a semi-sarcastic dig at Stacy.

"And look how well that turned out." Stacy sniped.

"Hold on, was this that girl that you were hanging out with at the shop last week? Brunette, tall, weird accent?"

"Australian." Stacy supplied with a chuckle.

Red Dog snaked Stacy. Hard. "You didn't call her?"

"Jesus, Red Dog!" Stacy exclaimed, dropping his board with a loud clatter to rub his shoulder. He lifted his t-shirt sleeve to reveal a bright red mark that would certainly bruise. "Nice one, asshole."

"Sorry." Red Dog replied. "Just wanted to make my point."

"Which was?"

"You're an idiot." Red Dog smirked simply, as they joined a refreshment line.

"Gee, great way to make that point."

"I thought so."

"I thought I saw Ava's friend, you know the one that was all over Biniak?"

"Blonde Malibitch?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, she's here, she and Bob were all over each other before."

"It was her?"

"Yeah, Abbey, or something?" Red Dog shrugged. "2 Coca Colas." He ordered. Stacy nervously tapped his foot, turning around to see if he could spot Bob and his new friend. Red Dog rammed the bottle into Stacy's hands. "You're welcome, Peralta."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Thanks." Stacy said as Red Dog wandered away, leaving Stacy to continue with his own dismal, agitated thoughts.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to stay in on a Saturday night?" Abbey wailed as Ava hung a jacket in her walk in closet. "It's awesome out tonight, we should at least go get some ice cream."

"I'm kinda not in the mood." Ava said, reappearing in her PJs.

"You're killing my social life, Ava Mitchell."

"Then go out without me." Ava replied, not at all offended.

"I can't, it won't be fun."

Ava pursed her lips together. "Is there something on that you're not telling me about?"

"Nah, just some drinks at Bob's."

"And how did Bob go today?"

"Most skilled tongue ever."

"Ew! No, I meant at the competition!"

"Oh," Abbey let a small giggle escape her lips. "Umm, yeah, 3rd place in freestyle or something?"

"Sounds like you were paying _a lot_ of attention."

"Yeah… not really." Abbey shrugged modestly.

"Slut."

Abbey shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm putting myself out there, Ave. You know what you want to ask me."

"I asked you how Bob went, you told me more than what I was actually interested in hearing, that's about it."

"Stacy was first place."

"Really?! In what?" Ava's green eyes lit up before she could catch herself.

"Slalom." Abbey gave Ava a coy grin, knowing fully well her friend hadn't been able to catch her exhilaration quick enough. "He looked cute. Girls loved him! I think it's the blonde surfer hair."

"Oh yeah?" Ava muttered, sitting on her king size bed, cuddling into the pillows, partly wishing that they would swallow her and she could move on from this Stacy Peralta predicament. Abbey watched Ava go to ground, holding back her pain for her friend and persisting with rubbing it in just a minute longer.

"Yup. But he didn't seem interested. If anything, he looked a little bit out of it."

"Oh, well." Ava shrugged, trying desperately not to look like she cared.

"He didn't ask about you."

"That makes sense. He didn't call." Ava reminded Abbey.

"I think you intimidate him."

"Shuddup." Ava mumbled, playing with the tassels on her pillow. "We both know that's bullshit."

"Not really, but that red headed one came up to me on the way back to Gabi's car, and he's like, 'hey, you're that Ava girl's friend, right?'" she imitated gruffly. "I'm like, 'uhh, maybe. Who are you and why do you want to know?'"

Ava had to laugh. Abbey was notorious for blowing things out of proportion. "Oh, really?"

"Yup. And then he's like, 'Yeah, Stacy was talking about her before, looking for her. She not here?'"

"You're paraphrasing?" Ava raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"I wish. They all really talk like that!" Abbey exclaimed then broke into a smile. "I just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh, well I feel 100 times better now and I'm not at all more confused than I was before this conversation." Ava said sarcastically, pulling her hair into a long ponytail.

"Thought so. So, organize yourself shit, we're going to have drinks at Bob's whether you like it or not." Abbey slapped Ava's bare thigh, hoping to kick start her into action. "Come on, you clearly like this guy, do the hard stuff yourself for once. Get dressed, let's go!"

"Nah," Ava said. "You go, have a good night. I'm just gonna stay here."

"Argh, you're hopeless." Abbey grunted, getting up. "I'm gonna go, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Have a good night," Ava said, not remotely interested in giving in to Abbey's begging. Abbey stomped out, slamming Ava's bedroom door after her. "Well, that was uncalled for…" Ava giggled to herself, before finding her new _Rolling Stone_ and giving it her attention. "Looks like it's just and I, Nug." Ava said, starting on an article on Ted Nugent.

* * *

Ava sighed as she flicked through her Literature text the next night, not remotely interested. Hearing the phone ring, she left it until she heard the thump of shoes on the hard wood floors came closer to her bedroom. "Ava!" Declan yelled outside the door. "Phone! It's a boy!" he added the last part in a teasing, sing song voice.

Ava closed the book and panicked. Was it finally Stacy? Was there another guy she should be expecting a call from? She cleared her throat, inspecting her image in the mirror. "What are you doing, he can't see you!" she chided herself. She took a deep breath. "Hello?" she practiced, putting her most sensual tone in her voice. She cursed herself and picked up the receiver on her bedside table. "Hello?" she asked as much like herself as possible, even uninterested.

"Ava? Hi, it's Stacy. Uhh, Stacy Peralta."

Ava pulled the phone away from her face, dancing on her bed happily. She stopped abruptly. "Oh, hey." She said casually. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, just got off work actually." He replied. "Yourself?"

"Not bad, just studying."

"Oh, I'm not interrupting?"

"Not really."

"Okay, cool… Look, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier."

"That's okay. I don't mind, I'm sure you had plenty on."

"Well, I do in midst of school, surfing, skateboarding and work, but that's not the point... I'm not usually like this. You just make me more nervous than most girls… that's kind of why I couldn't ring you." He spat out, unable to stop himself.

"Well, that kind of makes up for it." Ava replied with a small smile, twisting the phone cord around her index finger.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I feel a bit better that you at least told me. I thought you didn't like me."

"Oh, you can't be serious?" Stacy chuckled. "I do, I can assure you. Really, I do."

"Well, cool." Ava's cheek's were starting to hurt from her smile.

"I feel really bad for not calling, Ava." he paused and continued shakily, "I was thinking I could maybe make up for it by taking you for dinner next weekend or something?"

"Umm, I'll have to check my calendar, but yeah, if I'm free, that would be cool." She said. She smirked in smug satisfaction, she'd always wanted to use that line on someone, it just happened to be Stacy who was on the receiving end.

"Oh," he said uncertainly. Did he think he was an instant shoo in?

Ava bit her lip, picking up on his disappointment. "Umm, but it looks okay, yeah, book it in." she rushed, hoping to take the nervousness away from him again. "Sounds good."

"Awesome." He sounded awfully relieved.

"Well, call me later in the week or something and we'll organize it."

"Rad." He stated. "I better let you go back to your studies."

"Okay." Ava smiled. Finally, she wanted to yell. "Thanks for the call."

"No problem. Take care, Ava."

"Bye Stacy." She hung up and bounced on her bed manically, screaming silently with joy. "I'm going on a date with Stacy, I'm going on a date with Stacy." She bounced back on her butt and picked up the phone to make another phone call.

"Talk to me." Abbey demanded in her usual, Princess of Malibu arrogance. It was her phone line fortunately; Abbey knew only a certain few would be on the other end and not at all taken aback at that answer.

"We have to go shopping this week after school."

"No problem. Why?"

"Because Stacy just called and asked me out."

Abbey laughed. "About time!"

"Yeah, he was so cute and nervous."

"He surely is nothing like his friends. Bob said to me, 'wanna date me?'"

"Something tells me you probably would have reacted just as superior?"

Abbey laughed. "Yeah… you're right. So, let's chat tomorrow and figure out how we're going to get this skateboard punk to fall in love with you, hmm?"


	8. Uptight, Everythings alright

**A/N – thought I'd flick another chapter up, not sure if anyone is reading, but sweet if you are. Would love to hear any comments, of course. Cheers, RT.**

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine," Justine Peralta smiled as Stacy fumbled his way to the kitchen table and poured himself some orange juice, leaving his school bag on the back of his chair. "Got everything ready for school, Stace?"

A mumbled 'yes' replied her, nothing unusual for Justine. It had almost been the same response every morning when her only child couldn't get out to the beach for an early morning surf. So saying that, when he managed to miss to the waves, 99 of the time he was on time to his first period class (as far as she knew), she would do with him getting there on time if it meant she spoke to a brick wall.

"Are you working tonight?" she asked.

"Umm," Stacy yawned. "I don't think so, unless I get called in. I think Skip wants us at the shop about 4 though, so I might be late for dinner. Don't wait for me." He filled her in as his father stumbled in, dressed in his boxers and a bed t-shirt, clearly disheveled with no direction for the day.

"G'morning." Gerald muttered, reaching for the coffee Justine had prepared.

"Stacy, honey, don't you think you're spending too much time at the store lately? I mean, your grades are suffering, sweetheart." Justine revealed a letter from his high school. Stacy sighed, lowering his eyes.

"Mom, I know, I'm just getting caught up at the moment, I'll catch up." He said quietly, wishing he'd disappeared out his bedroom window early to meet Jay and Tony at the POP Pier. They didn't seem too interested in his grades. "Who sent that?"

"This came from your English teacher."

"How can you be failing English? You speak English, Stacy." Gerald asked.

Stacy chose to ignore his father's attempt of humour. "I'm not failing." Stacy spoke up. "That test I got a D on was a pop quiz." He sighed, sculling what was left of his juice. "I'm gonna head to school." He stood up, wanting to escape before their words became heated.

"Stacy, you need to prioritize your activities outside school. I think your job is what you should focus on instead of surfing or skateboarding. Where can skateboarding get you, sweetie?"

Stacy sighed. "I dunno, Mom. But right now, I have to go." He left a small kiss on her cheek before disappearing out the backdoor, letting the door slam after him.

"Gerry, can you try and speak to him, please? He's your son too." Justine asked.

Gerald laughed. "Sweetie, he hasn't listened to me since I lost my last job."

Justine sighed, looking at her watch. "Great, I'm late." She picked up her bag and went to Gerald. "If you see him, will you at least try to have a word with him? It may just work."

"I will, sweetheart, have a good day."

Justine kissed the top of his head and left silently as Gerald moved his gaze towards the employment pages. He sighed, before dropping the paper on the table and moving towards the lounge room, to kill his day with television consumption and Jack Daniels.

* * *

Ava forced a smile as she left her house to the constant beeping of Marissa's car horn. "How my neighbours and I would love to shove that horn up your ass," Ava muttered to herself quietly, smoothing out the pleats of her stuffy school uniform. She gave Tia a playful nudge, who'd gotten out of the car to let Ava share the backseat with Abbey, who was dozing behind her sunglasses.

"Another week of fun and frivolity," Ava announced as Marissa skidded out of the Mitchell driveway and heading towards school. "How was everyone's weekend?"

"Awesome, I got to third with Devon on our date," Marissa winked Ava in the revision mirror. The idea sent an upchuck reflex through Ava's body. Devon Miller was poison, the only child of Sony Pictures public relations guru, Aaron Miller and his movie star wife, Carrie. Devon was a pretentious snot and although quite cute, certainly not someone Ava enjoyed spending time with, even in the slightest sense.

"Devon is just gorgeous, I'm so jealous," always Marissa's lackey, Tia, exclaimed.

"I know, huh? His parents are going away this weekend for this film festival thing, so you can imagine what's happening while they're gone?" Marissa smirked proudly.

"Chess and cigars?" Ava offered as Abbey snorted a giggle. "Kegger?"

"Ha ha, hilarious, Aussie. No, he'll get it all. Just he and I."

Devon was fairly notorious as one of the Malibu beaches playboys. He generally had a few girlfriends on the go at once, got what he wanted from them and moved along no questions asked. Ava was surprised he'd gone to the effort to possibly wait another week.

"Well, that sounds romantic." Abbey took a bite. "Sounds serious."

Ava hid her grin behind her hand. "So, he asked you over?"

Marissa stiffened slightly. "Well, not yet, but he said he'd call this week so we'll arrange it then."

"He hasn't called yet? I'd think that any guy who bets on getting laid while his parents are out of town is making that next date at the end of the last one." Abbey continued. "But I'm sure he'll call." Abbey reached over to pat Marissa's shoulder. Ava didn't know how Abbey got away with it, Marissa would have shut Ava down if she were firing her mouth like that.

"Shut up, Abbey, you don't know him." Marissa muttered.

"No, that's true. He's a good guy, he'll do the right thing." Abbey jested.

Tia and Ava paid close attention to Marissa, wondering if she'd pull over and dump Abbey from the car. Abbey loved nothing better than starting her day with little jabs to irk Marissa, she called it defense to all the hell Marissa put her through for the rest of the day.

Marissa's face twitched, before she turned up the stereo, blasting Elton John's Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.

…Abbey 1 – Marissa 0.

* * *

"So, he didn't call?" Ava raised an eyebrow as the wandered the hallways on Friday afternoon with Tia, to meet Marissa at her car.

"Nope, Marissa is devastated. Devastated!" Tia announced to half the students around them, some shooting her interested looks. "She won't tell me, but it's pretty clear she's feeling pretty rejected."

"That's understandable." Ava replied, hitching her bag off her shoulder, eying Marissa already in her car with the motor running. Abbey stood outside the car, chatting to Gabi quietly. "Hello, ladies,"

Abbey gave Ava a small eye roll before carefully motioning her head to Marissa. "She's on the warpath."

"Awesome!" Ava feigned excitement, pulling her shirt from her skirt and slouching her knee-high socks, a sure sign the working week was over. "Hey 'Riss. How was your day?" Ava asked as Tia let her scamper into the backseat.

Marissa grunted in response. "My dad was able to get us last minute tickets to Stevie Wonder tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7pm."

Terror flashed through Ava's head. "I – uh "

"Uh, eh, what?" Marissa mimicked. "Go something better on?"

Tell her that I'm going on a first date with a skateboarder from the wrong side of the tracks to really rub her nose in it, or just go with it and try and find an excuse tomorrow?

"Uh, no. Stevie Wonder sounds great. Tell your dad I said thanks." Ava slunk in her seat. Abbey fired Ava a look that read, _you have plans, very important plans_. Ava nodded. "I'll think of something," she hissed, getting close to Abbey, who nodded solemnly.

At 9pm, Ava still had no clue how to get out of the Stevie Wonder concert even though on any other given night she'd love to go. She played with the phone number on the small piece of paper in her hands and bit the bullet. "Time to cancel on Stacy," she said aloud as she picked up the receiver and put in his phone number.

It rang a few times. "Peralta residence." A woman answered.

Dammit, why didn't you answer Stacy? Ava cursed. She swallowed. "Uh, hi, I'm sorry to call so late. Is Stacy home, please?"

"Stacy is working tonight. Can I take a message?" the curious voice said on the other end of the line. It was obviously Stacy's mother, Ava realized.

"Do you know what time he's working until, mamme?"

"Well, it's 9pm now, I'd say 11 o'clock or so. I don't know if he has plans afterwards though."

"Oh, okay. Well, can you please ask him to call Ava when he gets in? It doesn't matter the time." …but the sooner, the better so my parents don't freak that there's a teenage boy ringing the house at all hours, she added silently.

"Stacy has your number, dear?"

"Yes, he does."

"Great, I'll get him to call you, Ava."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight."

"Bye." Ava hung up, back at square one again.

* * *

Dozing at 10:30pm, Ava awoke with a start as the phone beside her rang. She dove in it, not wanting her parents to get there before her. "Hello?"

"Wow, that was fast, waiting for my call?" came a familiar chuckle on the other end of the line.

Ava gave a sigh of relief, knowing she'd got to the phone first. "You're clogging up the line, Abbey, what's up?"

"I didn't realize you waited for phone calls at 10:30 at night." Abbey laughed. "What's happening? Did you organize something with Stacy?"

Ava sighed. "No, he's working so I haven't spoken to him, but I left a message with his mum, she was more than curious to know who the strange-accented female was calling for her son was."

"Momma's boy?"

"Nah, wasn't that curious."

"Lucky, that's the last thing you want."

"I know!" Ava agreed. "But I have to get off the phone, I'll tell you about it tomorrow night. Hopefully he doesn't mind that I'm changing plans – "

"For the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"He doesn't need to know that much."

Abbey giggled. "Point taken. Okay, I'm going. Speak tomorrow night."

"Night, Ave."

"Ciao." She hung up, the overwhelming urge to find food hitting her. "Argh," she grumbled, knowing that if she didn't give in to her craving it certainly wouldn't leave her until she succumbed to it. She headed towards her door and wandered out to the hallway, before heading downstairs –

Ring, ring!

No! Ava thought, half-way down the stairs. Which way to the closest phone? She thundered back upstairs to hear the phone stop mid-ring. "Shit, shit shit!" she hissed to herself, pausing where she was.

"Ava?" her mother called.

"Shit." She added again for good measure. "Yeah, Mum?"

Elise appeared at the base of the staircase, a curious eyebrow raised. "It's a boy. A Stacy?" Elise said as Ava nodded. "I'm assuming you'll take this in your room?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ava headed back upstairs and into her room, closing the door after her and inhaling sharply. She picked up the receiver. "I've got it, Mum." She called, hearing the click on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ava, it's Stacy."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Yeah, good, my mom said that you rang while I was working. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, things are fine. I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to cancel on tomorrow night. It's a long story, but something has come up." Ava sighed silently, thinking to herself that if she were on Stacy's end of the conversation, she'd assume he wasn't interested.

"Oh, okay." He said, quietly.

"It's nothing personal, actually it's far from it. One of my friends is going through a semi-break up and she kinda needs us, I guess you could say."

"Yeah, that's fine. I know that your friend will appreciate it."

"So, umm, I don't know what your schedule is like but it would be great to re-schedule or something?"

"Oh, awesome!" Stacy laughed. "I totally thought you were blowing me off."

Silence.

Crickets sounded.

"What I should have said was, I thought you weren't interested." Stacy said as they both broke into hysterical laughter.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for that surf or something instead?"

"That sounds great. When is good for you?"

"Why not still tomorrow?" Ava asked, calmly.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning would be great. Want me to pick you up?"

"Well, my mum will probably give me 1000 questions when I get off the phone about the boy ringing at 11pm, so it might be easier if I meet you out so you don't have to go through it as well?"

"Oh, I'm real sorry. My mom stressed you needed to talk tonight – I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

"No, not at all. Mum is just a bit curious when boys call… that's all."

"Ditto with mum and chicks. I mean, girls. Uh, young women."

Ava laughed. "It's okay, Stacy."

"Well, how about we meet about 7am, too early for you?"

"Under most circumstances on Saturdays yes, but since it's you, I'll see you at 7."

"Awesome, well I'll see you in the morning."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ava."

"Night Stacy." Ava put the phone back on the receiver. Not 30 seconds later, the obvious rapping of Elise could be heard on Ava's bedroom door. "Come in, Mum." She replied as Elise poked her head in with a inquisitive grin.

"Who was the guy?" Elise didn't bother to make small talk.

"Uhh, a guy I met a few months ago."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, he's lovely."

"When will I get to meet him?"

"Hopefully never." Ava said honestly.

"Ava." Elise came in and took a seat on her daughter's bed. "Have you kissed him?"

"I'm not answering this question." Ava said indignantly. She was mortified that her mother was even asking, going into teen angst mode, something Elise was expecting from her daughter.

"Well, I just want you to be careful, sweetie. I know you're getting to an age where boys are all kinds of fascinating. As long as you're aware of the ramifications of your actions – "

"Are you about to tell me about sex?" Ava begged her mother was about to say no.

"Yes."

"Oh, God." Ava sighed, pulling a pillow to her face as she blushed for the sakes of both mother and daughter. "Look, you're off the hook. Health class at school is pretty educational these days. I'm informed about birth control and stuff – oh, shit, not to say that I'm having sex with him, my God." Stop talking, her brain demanded.

Elise gave her Ava a wary look. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, I know you'll do the right thing regardless. You just take care of you, okay?" Elise patted Ava's hand. "You can calm down now, I know this must have been traumatic for you." A slight giggle escaped her lips. "Look, I don't know if you're going to date Stacy or whatever, but if you are, he'll have to meet your father and I sooner rather than later, okay?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Good." Elise kissed Ava's hair. "You going to bed soon?"

"As soon as my book is finished. Have a chapter or so to go. Please leave now."

Elisr sighed, mother/daughter bonding session, or something she imagined it would be like, was clearly over as was Ava's patience for her. "All right, well, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night sweetie." Elise headed out.

That went remotely well considering Mum is a psychotic space cadet 95 of the time, only wanted to stab myself in the eye for 99 of that conversation, Ava thought, snuggling under the covers and retrieving her book again, finishing the last chapter before hitting the sack.


	9. Surfer Girl

**AN: Hey there, thanks for the comments, always appreciate it. Haven't been writing since my laptop died and have moved back to a PC! Lesson learnt, laptops bad! **

**Anyway, the moment you've waited for, Stacy and Ava are finally on the same page. Enjoy, always welcome comments x **

* * *

Stacy smiled, tucking some blonde hair behind his ear the next morning, spotting Ava further down the beach, perched on her board looking out to the waves, eyes hidden behind dark aviator sunglasses. He casually wandered over – he paused, was she whistling... yes, 'Evil Woman' by ELO. Stacy chuckled to himself. "Hey," he spoke up, dropping his jeans, t-shirt and towel beside her, keeping his surfboard under his arm as she looked up.

"Good morning." She smiled, standing and brushing herself off.

"Waves look great." He nodded in front of him. "You been here long?"

"No, parked my car about 10 minutes ago." She said as Stacy did some stretches, leaning over to touch his toes. She could not avoid the muscles on his bare back, body clad waist down in his wetsuit. He had a deep tan and what appeared to be sinfully soft skin begging to be touched. Ava blinked, bringing her attention back to the water.

Ava herself was in a t-shirt over her bathing suit and also in her wetsuit from the waist down. She whipped her sunglasses off and pulled her shirt over her head. Stacy pretended watching the beautiful girl in the red and white polka dot bikini top was a daily occurrence and that he was fully aware she was built to perfection hips up. Toned on her tummy, a slender curve on her hips, his eyes gazed further –

"Ready to head out there?" she interrupted him from getting a better look further north. He nodded, standing upright. She pulled up her wetsuit and zipped it up, before flicking off her flip flops, digging them into the sand.

"You know how cool it is that you surf?"

"I don't claim to do it well." Ava grinned. "I have been out a few mornings but I think that I've left my ability back at home."

Stacy smiled wistfully. "I can only imagine the great waves you guys get Down Under. Some of the surf footage that I've seen, just unbelievable."

"It's so strange. Since I've gotten here, surfing is made to sound so… I dunno, like rebellious, for the degenerates or something." The theory obviously baffled her, Stacy noted. "To me, it's just getting out there and being as close to heaven as possible. How people can't understand that amazes me." She shrugged. "I wish I didn't let it scare me after hitting my head."

Stacy wondered if the young woman beside was in fact his soul mate but decided against asking the question for fear of her collecting her gear and heading home quickly and not looking back.

Stacy bit his lip. "Around here, there's a lot to prove on the waves. Before the skate team, I was a part of the Zephyr Surf team and I guess, and the end of the day, it's all about where you're from. We have a slight reputation of being more or less unfriendly for those in our water who aren't _exactly_ local."

Ava put her hands on her hips, deciphering what Stacy was saying. "Really? Like fighting with people?" she seemed thoroughly entertained by the idea, Stacy put it down to not growing up locally but didn't hold it against her. Most people just didn't understand the social differences between Santa Monica, Venice and its nearest neighbours.

Stacy shrugged. "Yup."

"So, what would your team mates think of you being here in Malibu?" she asked, a hint of tease in her voice, a small smirk on her lips. "With me?"

Stacy smiled with a shrug. "Right now I don't really care."

Ava blushed as Stacy tucked some of her dark hair from her eyes – perfect opportunity to kiss her, Stacy swallowed and nodded towards the waves instead. "They won't ride themselves."

Ava blinked, pulling back surprised he didn't make a play. "Yeah." She forced a grin, picking up her board and dashing off to the waves with Stacy. "Let's go."

* * *

"I am still at least 50 off where I want to be." Ava sighed as she leant back on her board looking up at the blue sky as they decided to stay in the water.

"What are you talking about? You were awesome!" Stacy said, straddling his board, taking in her lean form, cursing the wetsuit so snug to her body. He'd never been as infatuated with a girl as he was with Ava at that very moment. "One of the better girls I've seen around here."

"Really?" Ava was surprised by this. Stacy nodded. "Will get better in time, I suppose, I guess that just means more time out here." She sighed. "Hey, sorry I had to cancel our date tonight."

"That's okay, we're hanging out now." Stacy reassured her.

"My friend Marissa got dumped by this jerk and to compensate, she got us tickets to Stevie Wonder. Her dad is like, a record executive or promoter or something. He gets us tickets all the time and I felt pretty bad for her, she doesn't appreciate being dumped."

He shrugged. "Can't say I blame her. It's never pleasant, but it's fine really, Ava. I think I'll probably get called into work anyway. And the more overtime I do, the more money I get, the quicker I finally have my car!"

"You far off it now?"

"I need a bit more for insurance, but within the month."

"Can't you ask your mum or dad or something for the rest of it?"

Stacy stiffened. Think quick, he demanded of himself. "This is something that I want to do on my own." He said. Ava leaned back on her board, propped up on her elbows, looking pretty impressed with his reply.

"That's awesome. My dad won't let me get a job. He is adamant that my studies come first." She sighed.

"Well, you seem to have the freedom if you want it."

Ava shrugged. "I guess. But that's not the point. I mean, I am grateful that I'm allowed to concentrate on my studies, I mean, I want to get into UCLA and I don't want to do it half-assed. My family didn't always have money. My dad got into a bit of financial trouble at home – "

She stopped herself and peered at Stacy who watched her back intently. "I'm familiar with that." Stacy shrugged, not at all holding it against her or her family. "I mean, my dad can't hold a job for very long and my mom is the bread winner."

"See, I think that's awesome. Not about your dad but that your mum is helping out. The only helping my mum does is boss our housekeeper around." Ava grimaced. "Sorry, that sounded a bit shitty."

Stacy smiled. "That's okay, I guess our parents are there to cause us all sorts of turmoil as we grow up. Different priorities and all."

"Maybe…" she sat up and straddled her board like he was. "I am having a great time this morning."

Stacy grinned. "Glad to hear it. Me too."

While their eyes met, Ava begged that he would take the initiative and kiss her – she had desperately missed his kiss, it had been so long. Stacy broke the reverie and turned to lie on his tummy, hinting they should probably head back to the beach, his blonde hair now dark from the saltwater, plastered to his rosy cheeks.

She cursed to herself and mimicked his posture, slouching. "S'pose we should head back."

"Yeah, were you interested in going to a late breakfast or something?"

"That would be nice." She nodded as she started paddling toward the beach, Stacy on her tail.

* * *

"That was just awesome." Ava said, wringing her hair out over the sand, a bright grin on her face. She knotted her hair into a messy bun and stood up as Stacy unzipped his wetsuit, sliding it to his waist. At this point, the beach was filling with Malibu locals working on their tans and socializing. She picked up her towel and patted it against her face as Stacy put on his flip flops, his feet caked in warm sand, still keenly watching Ava as she dried off. Man up for God's sake, Peralta! Stacy's head screamed.

"Hey?"

"Hmm?" Ava lowered the towel as Stacy's lips found hers, waging a forceful kiss on her. "Hmm." She removed the question, as she rested her hands on his waist, still cool from being in the water so long. Stacy stealthily unzipped the back of her wetsuit to rest his cold hand on her back. She squealed, pulling away laughing. "Your hands are freezing, Peralta!"

"Oh, sorry." Stacy replied bashfully, revealing his prune hands. "Oh wow."

"But you can kiss me again, because that was awesome."

"Yeah?" Stacy grinned, pleased.

"Absolutely." She stepped closer to his again and put her hands against his hips, slowly circling around to meet on his lower back. Stacy smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, keeping his hands to himself as unfortunate it was. After a few minutes of salty kisses, Stacy moved further, gently knocking his tongue on her lips which she gratefully accepted and their tongues tangling for a few moments. Stacy brought his sandy hands to her face, giving them some skin to feel, damn wetsuit, he cursed to himself.

"Wow," Stacy smiled as their lips gently pulled away. He left another chaste kiss on her lips as she grinned. "That was mind blowing."

Ava blushed, a giggle escaping her lips. "Pretty awesome."

"Ave?" a familiar and almost unnecessary voice interrupted the teens as Ava sighed. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Marissa approached them with a curious glance. She gave Stacy an undignified once over and hid her scoff as she stood beside Ava.

"Ahh, came out for a surf." Ava said.

"I didn't know what you surfed!" Marissa seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah… I do." Ava shrugged, simply.

"So, who's your friend?" Marissa turned her awareness back to Stacy, who was now patting himself dry. "I'm Marissa." She said, holding her hand out.

"Stacy." He replied, accepting her greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"So, how do you know my little Ava here?" Marissa continued, wrapping a playful arm around Ava who gave Stacy an uncomfortable glance in return. "I really like your board, where'd you get that from?"

If Ava wasn't mistaken, could Marissa be flirting?

Stacy gave Marissa a small grin. "Ahh, shop near home. Familiar with the Zephyr Surf Shop in Santa Monica? They do these really wild designs, I love my board."

Marissa blinked, Ava could see the horror in her eyes. Did he just say _Santa Monica_? Marissa's shock turned to slight disdain as she replied, "I don't generally head over to that side of town."

"Oh." Stacy said, not even remotely fazed. He knew exactly what he was dealing with when Marissa had approached them, the time-honored Malibitch. "You're missing out." He added with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Marissa replied, sourly. "Well, Ava, I'd better let you and your little friend go. I'll see you tonight for Stevie Wonder, right? Right, later." Marissa said, quickly excusing herself.

"Wow, she's just charming, Ava." Stacy said with a playful grin. "And that's who you're ditching me for tonight?"

Ava nodded slightly. "I didn't have much choice."

"I think you had plenty of choice."

Ava looked at her feet, wishing Marissa hadn't spotted them. The heavy feeling of regret washed over Ava, she certainly wasn't like Marissa and hoped that Stacy didn't see her that way. Sure, her family had money, she didn't venture too far out of her comfort zone of the Malibu beaches but she surely wouldn't look down her nose the way Marissa had only moments earlier.

"You don't see me like her, do you?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

Stacy brightened, shaking his head. "No."

"Really?" Ava asked hopefully as he moved in closer to her.

"Absolutely not. Look, sure, there's a few differences about where you and I from. We've got different groups of friends, we have different interests and spend our Saturday nights differently, but I think we're smart enough to realize that some social class is beyond us, right?"

"Exactly." Ava smiled.

"Good, we just don't stoop to your friend's level."

"Yeah."

"And she's looking right at us," Stacy spied over Ava's shoulder. "So in spite of that, I'm about to lay a massive kiss on you just for her benefit." Stacy teased.

"To give her something to shame me about tonight?" Ava grinned.

"Of course, that too." Stacy chuckled before giving her a deep kiss, their bodies pressed as close as possible. "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure out what you want, Ava…"


	10. Too High

**Hi there, thanks so much to **_**oslonorway**_**, **_**Saturnian Sourcess**_** and **_**Confuzzled**_** who have left comments, very, very sweet and I do appreciate them. I don't get a lot of time to write these days but am hoping it won't be so long between drinks next time – famous last words ******

**Anyway, please enjoy and of course, R&R. Best, RT x**

* * *

Ava and Stacy had hung out for the rest of the afternoon, Ava extremely thankful they didn't bump into any more of her friends. Ava loved listening to Stacy talk. He had such passion about what he spoke about, whether it was skateboarding, surfing, Allman Brothers –

"Nooo! People don't actually like The Allman Brothers, Stacy." Ava burst into a riot of laughter. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I really like them. You were humming ELO before." He replied, defensively.

"Umm, yes, because they're awesome." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't agree?"

Stacy smiled. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. C'mon, no one listens to ELO. Electric Light Orchestra." Stacy scoffed as Ava pouted.

"Okay, fine, aside from The Allman Brothers, who else do you listen to?" she challenged. "Keep in mind, this may make or break you, Stacy." Ava added thoughtfully.

"My fate rests on my music tastes? Wow, I could be in trouble now…" he asked pouting in thought as he sipped his Coke. "Okay, Hendrix… Cream, Stones, Pink Floyd, Skynard." Stacy raised an eyebrow to see if he'd piqued her interest. Ava blew a raspberry in response, chewing on a fry. "Well, come on then, don't leave me hanging here… What are yours then?"

"I listen to a bit of everything." Ava replied vaguely.

"Don't generalize, who are your favourites?" Stacy asked sternly, a hint of tease in his voice.

Ava giggled. "Okay, I'll give you Hendrix. T-Rex?"

"Oh, Ava." Stacy sighed with a light laugh. "No."

"David Bowie, Van Morrison, James Taylor."

"Bowie? You don't strike me as a Bowie fan. You don't find him attractive, do you?" Stacy frowned – he personally couldn't understand why girls his age was so fascinated by him – David Bowie just wore far too much make up and far too androgynous for Stacy's liking.

"No, not really." _I find Californian skateboard, surf punks attractive apparently_, she thought with a dreamy smile. "Are you trying to tell me that 'Rebel Rebel' or 'Young Americans' aren't two of the greatest songs of this decade?"

He had to hand it to her; she had an intensity about her while she spoke about music, before going on a tangent about Queen and Elton John. Stacy put his chin in his palm and watched her natter.

"And at the end of the day, 'Tiny Dancer', as well as 'Killer Queen' will be remembered, not something like 'Ramblin' Man' or 'Stormy Monday' or something."

"Ava, you better stop there." He said holding up his hand to silence her, wondering if she was now intentionally trying to push his buttons. She paused, quizzically, raising a puzzled eyebrow.

"I get a bit crazy when I talk about music." She admitted.

"So I see."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's okay." Stacy gave a grin. "I know not many share my love of southern rock."

Ava got up from her side of the booth and joined Stacy on his, staring up at him with her big green eyes. "Maybe we agree to disagree on the music we listen to?" she suggested as he broke into a smile.

"Agreed. But the six million dollar question, favourite song of all time?" he tested. She bit her lip, something he began to realize she did when deep in thought.

"I guess it would have to be… 'Wish You Were Here', Pink Floyd."

"See, I knew you were awesome." Stacy said with a relieved grin.

"And yours?"

"'Wish You Were Here' would be my most favourite song ever."

"Good for Pink Floyd." Ava smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder Stacy unable to resist to pull of her sweet face staring up at him intently, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I really like Pink Floyd."

"Yeah," Stacy smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"So I guess I should let you go get ready for Stevie Wonder." Stacy said as he had Ava's body trapped between him and her mother's Mercedes. They had been kissing and saying their goodbyes for a better part of 15 minutes with either partially wanting to part with the other.

"Yeah," Ava agreed as Stacy finally stepped away from her, freeing her reluctantly.

He opened the car door and let her take the driver's seat. "Have a good night tonight."

"I will, thanks for today, I had a blast." She turned the engine on; the sounds of The Beach Boys' 'Don't Worry Baby' peacefully filled the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said, backing away from the car.

"Okay," she smiled putting the car in gear and reversing before disappearing from Stacy's sight. He sighed, looking back at his bike, his surfboard carefully perched beside it. Now, as he perched himself on his trusty cycle, he could only think of Ava on the journey home and the melody of The Beach Boys wafted through his head.

* * *

"Okay, this concert is pretty sweet," Abbey admitted as she and Ava stood with Tia and Marissa later that evening. "And I'm glad I've finally heard 'Higher Ground' live." Abbey tried to see the bright side of losing an evening to the dark side with Marissa and not making out with Bob.

"Good, I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." Ava smiled as she adjusted her glasses over her eyes. "My eyes get worse by the day." She silently cursed herself.

"I wouldn't complain," Abbey nudged her head towards the stage, nothing Stevie launching into 'Never Had a Dream Come True'. Ava pulled a shocked face. "He's not."

"That's not very nice, Abbey."

"No, but true." Abbey said with a giggle as Ava had to do the same. "'I never, never had a dream come true. In my every dream, I'm loved by you. And we're free as the wind and true love is no sin. Therefore, men are men, not machines…" she sang. Ava grinned, nudging her friend.

Ava sighed, content. Sure, she could have been on a romantic date with Stacy, cuddling him, touching his warm tan, skin, playing with his sun-kissed blonde hair… but no, she was supporting her friend and felt good about it. This song was certainly not helping her plight of trying not to think about Stacy… Ava sighed dismally. It was going to be a long night, she realized.

* * *

"So, you owe me a full overview of your day, woman. I can't believe that Marissa caught you guys kissing," Abbey giggled as Ava tucked her long brown hair into a loose bun before diving onto the bed beside Abbey. "I bet she was breathing fire."

"No… she was flirting with Stacy first," Ava grinned. "Then he mentioned where he was from. I've never seen a look of so much disgust. Really makes me wonder just what it is we see in hanging around her."

"Two words - concert tickets, my friend."

"No, that's our payment for not scratching her eyes out." Ava muttered.

"Oh, Ava, you callous witch." Abbey said. "So tell me, is he a good kisser?"

"Awesome." Ava nodded, a small blush spreading across her tanned cheeks. "Absolutely amazing. And I think he has the most perfect teeth and smile that I've ever seen. His parents did a good job on him." Ava giggled in spite of what she'd just said. "And he's nice, and he listens."

"Hmm, he wants to get into your pants."

"Ab…" Ava groaned, covering her face with a pillow.

Abbey giggled. "I'm sorry." She pulled the pillow back. "But he is hot, if you go for it with him, I'd be stoked for you."

"I think you're missing the point – we've had one date."

"I bet some girls have done him for less."

Ava sat up, a worried glance washing over her features. "You think Stacy is like that?"

"Ave, honey. Look at his friends – each time one of them gets laid, they broadcast it so everyone in their neighbourhood knows."

Ava tucked her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "Stacy's different."

"How do you know? You barely know anything about him."

Ava had to agree that Ava had a point. "Maybe…"

"Listen," Abbey sat up to mimic her friend's posture. "If and when you're ready, you'll go for it. We both know the first experience wasn't very exciting for you. But I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about with Stacy. I think he really likes you. From what I can gather from the information Bob has begrudgingly given me, Stacy isn't the love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy like the rest of their friends. But you take it at your pace, you've got all the power, babe. And you don't let Stacy forget it, okay?" Abbey poked Ava's shoulder to reassure her.

"Yeah," Ava looked up with a small smile. "You're probably right. Thanks."

"No problem. But if he hurts you, I'm castrating him."

Ava finally gave a hearty laugh. "Brilliant."

* * *

"So, how was Stevie Wonder?" Stacy asked down the phone line the next evening. As promised, he had called, a fresh feeling of bliss washing over Ava as soon as she'd heard his familiar Southern California drawl.

"Amazing, I had a great night. What did you get up to?" she asked, happily twirling the phone cord around her index finger.

"I ended up working, not so cool, but I need the money."

"Sounds like your job is pretty demanding."

"Well, it's not great," Stacy chuckled. "But it helps get my car, that's more or less the bottom line."

"Well. It will be great when you get it, I know how excited that you are."

"Absolutely," he sighed. "So close now though, few more weeks, Ava and then I'll finally have some freedom." They remained silent for a while. "So, did you want to catch up this week?" Stacy finally asked as Ava broke into a bright grin, relief washing over her as she nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Awesome. Look, I'd better go. My cousins are over for dinner and I had to beg Mom to give me 5 minutes to call you. Sorry this is so short."

"That's okay." She promised. "I'll let you go. Have a good night."

"I dunno. My cousins are like, 3 and 4. They jump all over me and pull my hair. It's actually not as fun as it sounds." He chuckled as Ava did the same.

"Sounds like Cousin Stacy is fairly popular with them."

"Yeah – they're great kids, I guess."

"All right, I'll let you go."

"Okay. Have a good night, Ava."

"You too, Stacy."

Silence.

"…you didn't hang up."

"No, you didn't hang up." Ava corrected, with a small giggle.

"Okay, I'm really going now."

"Okay, bye."

"Sleep well – night."

Ava put the phone back on the receiver and frowned – did that last moment of cheesiness happen? She scoffed, she didn't do cheesiness… but for Stacy, maybe she'd allow it.


	11. Barracuda

**A/N – I'm terrible, it's been a horrendously busy year, but am on my Xmas break, so hope to add to this early in the New Year. Bright side is I have a bit written beyond this chapter, it just needs a good edit on my behalf (I've been busy with _Twilight_ fic I'm writing away from ) but promise to give this the attention I should. Thanks for the reviews and those who have added to their favourites, Happy Holidays and hope to hear from you in regards to this chapter (it encourages to me hasten uploading more chapters hehe Blackmail never hurt no one!). Cheers, RT x**

* * *

"I knew, knew, knew you'd come!" Abbey exclaimed as Ava sidled up between her and Gabi who were chatting over popsicles.

Ava chuckled. "Yes, it is not a mirage, it is I."

"This means you're gorgeous brother Aaron is back in NYC, at college?" Abbey pouted sadly. "You just dropped him off at the airport?"

"Well, he's flying home, not to New York, but yes, he's gone, you can now get over that disturbing crush you have on him," Ava shuddered.

"Her brother is super, ridiculous _hot_," Abbey filled Gabi in, who laughed with a nod.

"Traffic was remarkably good this morning." Ava told them, eying Gabi's grape popsicle. "Where'd you get that? It's like three million degrees out here!" she fanned herself as Gabi pointed to a take away van. "Cool, be right back."

Those green eyes, that long brown hair, the tan, it wasn't lost on Stacy as he watched Ava wander over to the ice cream van with a graceful skip in her step. After their successful first date the weekend prior, he swallowed and headed over to her direction in the line. He had about 15 minutes before his freestyle, so figured going over to say hi would be a kind gesture.

* * *

"Well, look at you, Ava Mitchell, at a skateboarding competition of all things," Stacy whispered in Ava's ear after creeping up behind her. She contained her frightened jump with a giggle, turning back to face him. "Hello," Stacy smiled, hitching his skateboard under his arm. "I didn't think that you would come today."

"I dropped Aaron off in record time, so here I am," Ava gave a small smile, her throat closing up a little bit at the sight of a hot, sweaty Stacy Peralta. "And I would have been killed if I ditched Abbey at a skateboard meet again," she added meekly staring at her sandals.

Stacy smiled, pushing some blonde hair from his blue eyes and tucking it behind his ear, wondering if they were yet close enough to leave a small peak on her lips in greeting – he decided against it. "Gee, thanks for the bout of confidence," He winked. "Here I was thinking you might want to see me of all things…"

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant at all," She regretted her initial joke about turning up, hoping it wasn't a breakdown in international communication (her friend's didn't always get her silly exasperated jokes, could Stacy be another?). In all fairness, she promised him she'd try and make it. "I haven't seen you in action for a while so I tried really hard to get here before your event," She bit her lip, hoping to redeem herself.

"Apology accepted," He decided, smiling brightly.

"Phew," Ava pretended to wipe away the beads of sweat.

"Well, I thought you might come to Bob's tonight if I didn't see you today," Stacy shrugged, hinting at the ritualistic 'after skate comp drinks' was turning into a weekly foray for Abbey, to which he assumed Ava may also come to since they were hanging out.

"Would you believe I have yet to see you freestyle?" she admitted bashfully.

He laughed. "Declan teaching you skateboard vernacular?"

"Yes, before today I don't think I've ever said 'freestyle' before in my life, aside from a swimming context," She said as he laughed. Thinking the ice had finally been broken to move in and give her a small kiss -

"Hey, Stacy," A blonde girl smiled, sliding up to him with a bright, flirty smile.

"Uhh, hey?" He said uncertainly, taking a step back from Ava.

"Could I get your autograph?" she asked, Ava noticing the element of tease in the girl's voice though she hid her jealousy well.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," He said as she handed her sharpie to him. "Gotta board or something?"

"Uhh, no. I was thinking here?" she gently removed the strap of her tank top, showing off a perfectly tanned shoulder. Stacy gave Ava an apprehensive look, tentative as to whether to sign the girl's body with the young woman he'd been dreaming about for the last few weeks standing nice and close to get a front row seat.

Ava gave him an interested smile, almost daring him to do it. Stacy swallowed, quickly scrawling a quick 'Peralta' before capping the sharpie again, forcing it back in her hands and giving a tight lipped smile. "There."

"Thanks Stacy. Hey, I was thinking you should have this," She slipped something in his faded, ratty jeans pocket, his hips jutting away as her soft hands got too close to comfort, as Ava crossed her arms over her chest, growing irritated – her façade cracking.

"Ahh, thanks," he flushed unmercifully, giving Ava a sideways glance, hoping to gauge her response.

"I'll hear from you," She winked before turning to Ava. "Nice to meet your little friend too, Stacy. It's Samantha, don't forget it."

"Uhh, I won't," he stammered, growing more embarrassed by the second as she finally took the hint and sauntered away, giving Ava a slightly superior huff on her way past. Ava raised an eyebrow as Stacy finally let out a breath.

"Wow, does that happen often, Stacy?" Ava cocked her head to the side, trying unsuccessfully to hide her disdain for what just went down in front of her.

"Honestly?" he said apprehensively. "Kinda, yeah."

"At least you're honest," Ava shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go, I've gotta find some random skateboarder to get to sign my boobs or something," She turned heel and moved quickly into the crowd.

"Ava!" Stacy called, catching up with her. "Hey!" He grabbed her wrist. "Hey, come on now, don't be like this." He pleaded, dragging her to a less crowded area. "I might get those numbers, but I certainly don't call those girls for whatever they're after."

"Well, you took it. What am I supposed to think, Stacy?" She retorted.

"Here," he pulled it from his pocket, ripping it up and letting the shreds fall around his blue skate shoes. "Done. Look, I'm not seeing anyone else. You," he whispered, his hand cupping her face. "Ava, you're the one I want to be hanging out with."

"Stunts like that don't help your cause," She snapped, not meeting his gaze.

"I understand that." He said. "But trust me," He stated. "Trust me that I don't want to be with anyone else," He said, sincerity in his bright blue eyes, probably admitting far more than he'd like and exposing himself more than he would with other girls he liked in the past, especially so soon.

"Peralta, you're up next!" Red Dog yelled from the competition area.

"Look, I have to go. Can we talk after my event?"

Ava shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

He gave her another deep look, gently kissing her cheek. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," She said, kicking at a stone, no longer able to hide the sulk in her voice.

"Thanks," He gave her a hopeful smile, giving her another small reassuring kiss and headed off to do his thing. Ava sighed, heading over to a vacant bench, taking a second to compose herself. Where the hell was Abbey to vent her spleen to when she needed her?

A skinny figure leered over her. "Keep that look and the wind might change," Tony said with a bemused smirk.

"Alva," She greeted him, rolling her eyes. Just her luck.

"Doesn't sound like you're that pleased to see me," He noted.

"You're a perceptive little boy, aren't you?" she sniped.

Tony chuckled and sat beside her. "Ooh, what's up?" he teased. "Prettyboy Peralta do something to screw things up with you already?" he paused and added quietly, "Absolute dick if he hurt you though," he nodded in the direction his teammate had headed in.

"He took a girl's phone number in front of me," She spat out before she was able to stop herself.

"Ouch! You're shittin' me, right?" Tony laughed wildly as she looked back at him helplessly. He contained himself and calmed down. "Look, I'm real sorry, but Stacy's just too nice a guy. Don't cast shadow. He doesn't call those girls even if he is given their numbers if it makes you feel any better, I think half the time he just forgets that he's even given them." He nudged her. "He puts his game face on and all he is thinking about is skateboarding – it's why he's so awesome at what he does, Ava."

Was Tony Alva trying to help her? Reassure her, even?

"Really?" Ava asked skeptically.

"Yeah, honestly, he's only got eyes for you… And I can't say I blame him." Tony shrugged, gently nudging her with his skinny shoulder.

Ava sighed. "Hmm…"

"Give the dude a chance, he's a good guy. You'll thank me," Tony promised. "But I gotta go." He nodded, towards the rest of the team. "Though if you decide against Peralta… you know where to find me," He winked playfully, running off as Ava sighed, wishing she had something to throw at him as he dashed away.

* * *

"So what? You've screwed it up already?" Nathan Pratt frowned thoughtfully as Stacy idly kicked around his skateboard later that afternoon. "You think she took off?"

"Guess so. Her friends haven't seen her. Or they're refusing to tell me where she is."

"I don't know why you're even bothering," Jay snickered, sprawl-eagled on the dirt beside Wentzle Ruml, his wiry tan arms covering his face from the dazzling afternoon Californian sun. "Besides, you know what they say about girls from that side of town."

Stacy humoured Jay for a moment. "And what might that be, midget?"

Jay smirked. "They only like us to piss their parents off for a while before they're bored and find something else to keep their short attention spans. Or, of course, until we're bored of them," He shrugged simply before jumping up and taking off.

"I would love to see you beat the piss out of him right now," Red Dog muttered.

"Hardly seems worth it," Stacy replied, rubbing his chin. "Besides, if what Jay says is true and Ava is like that – " he looked at Wentzle pointedly, knowing that Stacy said would get to Jay one way or another if Wentzle was messenger. "Which I highly doubt is true, I don't want anything to do with her, but I think I'll keep an open mind with this one."

"Good work, brother," Nathan slugged him. "Wentzle, make sure you pass that along to Jayboy."

Wentz frowned. "Why is that my job?"

"Because, you're his little butt boy," Nathan replied as Stacy chuckled inwardly. "Now scat."

* * *

_Endnote: Thought I'd just shine some light on the chapter titles as some readers may or may not have been aware. The (60s and) 70s were huge for music and this story is no exception... while I've_ tried _to use mostly early 70s titles (although it is pretty tough to stick to that rule), a few from the 60s have crept in also (remember, Ava and Stacy both love their music):_

_Title – Pink Floyd – Us and Them******_

_Chapter 1 - Elton John - Saturday Night's All Right for Fighting_

_Chapter 2 - David Bowie - Young Americans_

_Chapter 3 - T. Rex - Children of the Revolution******_

_Chapter 4 - The Beatles - Come Together_

_Chapter 5 - Nick Gilder – Hot Child in the City_

_Chapter 6 – The Beatles – With a Little Help from my Friends_

_Chapter 7 – Ted Nugent – Cat Scratch Fever*** ****_

_Chapter 8 – Stevie Wonder – Uptight (Everything's Alright)_

_Chapter 9 – The Beach Boys – Surfer Girl_

_Chapter 10 – Stevie Wonder – Too High*****_

_---_

_***** from Lords of Dogtown_

_******From Dogtown and Z-Boys_


	12. Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m Yours

**A/N – I'm pretty horrendous at updating, huh? Well, thank you so much for the Favourite Story add, and of course the complements. A bit of conversation between Stacy and Ava in this one, hope you enjoy and I really hope I don't leave it so long between chapters next time x**

* * *

The music from inside the Biniak's hit Ava like a ton of bricks as she made her way through the masses of hot teenage bodies.

Ava hated apologizing. She was no good at it so she ensured herself she didn't do things to get herself in situations for it to occur. She silently cursed herself, feet from Stacy, almost close enough to smell his welcoming ocean scent.

"First, huh?" she spoke softly, joining Stacy at the refreshment table where he was storing his winner's trophy.

He gave her a sideways look. "You came," he noted dryly.

"I came with Abbey," she said quickly.

"You didn't hang around after the competition," He recalled. "Looked for you for a bit."

She sighed, lowering her eyes. He was angry, she couldn't blame him. "I was too embarrassed to stick around, Stacy."

"Of what?" he offered to pour her something. She shook her head. Still a gentleman, she realised, beginning to feel even worse about how she'd treated him (if possible) with her complete over-reaction earlier that day.

"I was a jealous prat earlier today. I'm not stupid or blind, I know that girls like you, Stace."

He blushed for her, realizing that she was self-conscious. "It's fine – "

"No, it's not," she cut in, gently touching his forearm. "I assure you, I am not the jealous type and I don't like being one of those girls – one of those girls that I hate."

Stacy frowned before feeling his anger slowly cease. Was she about to apologise? "Right. Keep going," He encouraged, sipping his drink – he was now thoroughly enjoying Ava's discomfort. He chewed on the rim of his cup, biting back a smile.

"I have nothing else to say," she admitted, looking at her feet.

"Okay." He put the cup back on the table and pulled her close for a hug, surprising her. "I'm not _that_ angry, I could kind of tell you were jealous – hell, I would have been if I were in the same position as you if the situation was reversed, Ava – actually I'd probably have been a lot more vocal and even a bit physical if the roles were reversed for us today. But it's pretty reassuring now I think about it that you were a bit broken up about it," he smiled before admitting, "Kind of affirmed that you do like me and it wasn't all in my head," he added quietly.

Ava blushed. "Of course I like you Stacy, would I have acted like a raging bitch otherwise?"

"Probably not," he put his cup down and ran his hand along her arm, leaving sparks down her skin before his hand met hers. "We should get outta here," he suggested in a whisper.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Stacy gently laid a small kiss on her lips, only to be stopped as someone tossed an empty cup at the back of his head. "Let's go now," he turned back and shot Wentzle a look, who in turn pointed to Paul Cullen, pinning the blame.

"Let me find Abbey first, don't want her to worry," she gently let go of Stacy who nodded, moving to speak to Red Dog as Ava fumbled her way past hot bodies through Bob's house.

"Hey gorgeous girl, where you heading?" Gabi grinned, her body pressed up against the wall, her frame covered by Tony's. She grabbed Ava's wrist while she passed as Tony pulled away from her and balanced himself on the wall beside Gabi, giving Ava the usual once over, it sickened Ava.

"Looking for Abbey, I'm gonna head out."

"You just got here," Gabi whined. "Ahh, alone time with Stacy?"

"Pretty much. Abbey?"

"Dunno, out back I think?" Gabi's eyes rolled back as Tony stole Gabi's focus from Ava, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Right…" Ava shuddered remotely disgusted out from Gabi and Alva's PDA, she made her way outside. She headed out to the patio and kept an eye out for her best friend. She spotted Abbey in a warm embrace with Bob towards the back of the yard, quite surprised Bob had the ability to be soft and almost, did it appear, caring? Ava wasn't sure but wandered over and gently tapped his shoulder.

Bob turned around, alerting Abbey who did the same thing. "Hey, it's the Aussie," Bob said with his winning smile. "And what brings you out here?"

"Hey, Ave," Abbey smiled, flushed.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going," She replied, pointing back towards the door.

"Oh, things not go so well with Stacy?" Abbey figured.

Ava blushed. "No! They went just fine."

"Of course they did," Bob chuckled. "Stacy is ass-up over you, Ava. Trust me."

Ava stared hard at her feet for fear she'd reveal her embarrassment to both Abbey and Bob. "Oh."

Abbey lifted her friend's face. "I hope you're leaving with him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, have a good night," Abbey let go of Bob and gave her friend a hug. "I'll come around tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Ava nodded. "I'll see you then," she turned her heel.

"And you kids be safe!" Bob called after her with a chuckle. Ava rolled her eyes, making her way inside. She said a quick goodbye to Peggy Oki who was chatting to Shogo Kubo, heading into the living room to find Stacy waiting expectantly. He broke into a small grin when he saw her and led her through the smoke and teenagers towards the front door.

* * *

Stacy beamed his bright, toothy grin as he wrapped his arm around Ava's waist, proudly.

"Did you borrow your parents car?" Ava asked.

He shook his head. "Wrong, guess again?" He replied, he let go of her as she inspected the wagon, circling around it. He sat on the bonnet, careful not to scratch it with the studs on his faded blue jeans.

"Stole it?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

Stacy chuckled. "Wrong again. Give up?"

"My first guesses were failures, so yes."

"I finally got the cash for the car, and this is it," he announced, raising his arms in grandeur.

"Ahh! Awesome, Stacy!" she exclaimed, high-fiving him.

"Got her yesterday," he gently buffed a spot with his t-shirt.

"You didn't tell me today."

"I didn't have time in between you getting there late then leaving early," he joked as she blushed with a pout, before looking in the windows at the interior. "Like her?"

"Love her!" Ava exclaimed. "And not jealous a single bit jealous that you have a car and I do not."

Stacy laughed, lifting his frame off the car and finding the keys in his pocket, unlocking the passenger door for her, guiding her in before ducking around to the driver's side, piling in. She gave him a proud kiss on the cheek, pleasing him. As he started the car, the Allman Brother's 'Midnight Rider' filled the space between them. "Allman Brothers, huh? Really?" she tried to hide her disappointed look.

"I didn't know you'd be in here tonight," Stacy defended himself playfully. "But if I did see you, it was my intention to get you in here at some point."

Ava giggled. "Cocky tonight, are we, Peralta?"

"Only when I'm really sure on something. Here," he leaned over the backseat and dumped a heap of cassettes into her lap. "Take your pick. Ladies choice."

"Hmm, you may regret this," she said sifting through the tapes. "Here," she handed him the obvious choice, Pink Floyd. Stacy smiled and put the tape in, closely followed by shifting his weight over the gear shift to leave a small kiss on Ava's lips. "Where do you want to go, we can go anywhere you want," he whispered, his bright blue eyes boring intently into hers, telling her she didn't have that much of a choice by the lust in his aqua eyes.

"I don't care," she replied, bracing his chest as they kissed again, the feel of Stacy's heartbeat burst through his shirt into her hands as the faint sounds of 'Shine On You Crazy Diamond' began. "Anywhere."

* * *

"This is great ice cream." Ava smiled happily, spooning more of the delicious chocolate dessert into her mouth as they sat on the hood of Stacy's car overlooking the water later that evening. "What did you get?"

"Butter Pecan, it's good, you want to try?" he offered her his cone.

"Yeah," she gently licked some. "Hmm, that's awesome. Chocolate?" she offered.

"I'm pretty familiar with the more generic flavours," He winked.

"Yeah, chocolate is pretty dull, huh?"

"Yes, but I'm not judging because if you're one thing, it's not dull," he teased.

Ava chuckled. "Smooth. I love ice cream, if I could have it 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, life would be sweet. I'd also be the size of a whale, but it might be worth the sacrifice – eating just doesn't get this good."

"So ice cream will keep me in your good books?" Stacy chuckled.

"Would always help your plight if need be," she paused, nudging him. "So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Maybe this is my ignorance as an Australian, but I'm just baffled by something…" she said as he gave her a curious look. "You look like a pretty regular California guy to me – but I don't understand where the 'Peralta' comes from?"

Stacy grinned. "My dad is half-Mexican."

"You don't look it."

"Nope, not at all." He acknowledged. "I'm my mother's son. I look just like her."

"What do your parents do?" she followed up.

He gave her a cautious look and licked his ice cream in thoughtful contemplation. He wasn't sure how to broach the question as his father was once again unemployed, without saying, 'my father was fired for being a raging alcoholic'. "My mom is a real estate agent," he concluded.

"What does your father do?" Ava just didn't miss a beat.

Stacy shrugged tersely. "He's in between jobs at the moment."

"Ahh, okay," she said, not giving it a second thought, looking out at the ocean before them.

"You don't care about that?" he asked quietly.

"Why should I? I think it's rad your mum works. My mum hasn't lifted a finger since Aaron was born, so that equates to about 21 years or so of doing nothing but sweet FA. She lives off my dad, it's reasonably blatant," she shrugged. "I say that like it doesn't bother me… but it really does. I just don't want to end up like her."

"You don't want to be a full-time mom one day?"

"Of course I do – I know I'm years off that though," she paused. "My brothers and I were raised by nannies. Mum always had something better to do, you know, going to the beautician, or the salon. Shopping, tennis, whatever. Anything but the 3 of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Stacy suddenly didn't feel so bad that his dad's alcoholism. His dad wasn't such a bad guy, never hurt his wife or son, aside from the fact he didn't seem any closer to reducing his alcohol intake per day, Stacy realized there was only so many water rationing jokes his father could make with a glass of Jack Daniels in his hand before it was too old. "I guess all families are more or less more screwed up than most would like them to be."

"That's true," Ava nodded. "I love my mum, but she's just not the most hands on kinda mother. I think I scare her because want to do a few things with my life and I've been quite vocal about it. She just never had that opportunity," Ava groaned. "To be honest, my mum met my dad and she married him as soon as she was out of high school."

"Do you think she's jealous?"

Ava considered it. "Maybe but I think she is happy with her life for the most part."

Stacy nodded, satisfied as he finished his cone. "I'm glad we got away, Ava."

"Do you want to finish mine? I'm full," she offered. He smiled, happily taking it.

"You'll learn about me that I have a bottomless stomach," he said.

Ava laughed. "Just count yourself lucky, I don't give ice cream away to just anyone."

"I'll cherish this forever," he chuckled. Once polishing off Ava's cone, he sighed. "So…"

Ava smirked, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah. Gonna ask me to join you in the backseat or what, Stace?" she looked up with bright green eyes that gave him nothing but the green light.

Stacy laughed, blushing. "Was on the tip of my tongue, actually."

"Well, I just took the privilege. Get in the backseat, Peralta."


	13. Killer Queen

**I've been away from FF for a looong time. Kudos for those who are still reading. Appreciate all comments as usual. Thanks to those who've put the story on their Faves, Alerts and to those reviewing. This is absolutely not my favourite chapter, but I'll hopefully add the next chapter this weekend if time permits (it's actually my fave lil part next so lemme know if you're still keen to read), because I'm heading north for winter and ready for a week of sun! Cheers and (hopefully you) enjoy.**

* * *

"That one, right there," Ava pointed as Stacy drove her home. Stacy swallowed, her house – easily – was the biggest one on the block. He recognized the area, he and the boys had been to a few parties there and destroyed a few houses in the process, he remembered meekly.

"Nice place," Stacy mumbled.

"Eh, it's okay," she smiled. "Thanks for the ride home."

He smiled. "Well, how else were you to get home?"

"I could have gone back to the shop and found Abbey."

"I didn't think of that, but it's no problem, really," he parked the car and turned the radio down. "I had a great time tonight, Ava."

"Me too," she smiled shyly.

He leaned over, leaving a small kiss on her lips. "Goodnight."

She smiled. "Night," she didn't get out of the car.

Stacy gave her a small look. "Are you okay?" he asked curiously.

"Sure," she reached over and kissed him again, taking Stacy by surprise at the force but he didn't not mind as the kiss got rougher quite quickly. He pulled her into his arms and they kissed for a few minutes. "Hmm," she said as the kiss ended, a pleasant smile on her flushed face.

"That was awesome," he breathed, leaning his arm on the steering wheel and resting his chin in his hands, a goofy smile on his lips.

"Yeah, you're a great kisser," she told him, opening the door. "Goodnight, Stacy," she quietly got out of the car and quickly scurried to the front door. She gave him a small wave and ducked inside.

"That girl will be the death of me," Stacy told himself with a small, yet smug grin as he started the car and headed back to Venice.

* * *

"So, dinner and a movie?" Abbey grinned as she and Ava wandered around their local shopping mall a few days later after school. "That sounds promising. Consecutive dates. Cute."

Ava laughed at her friend's sarcasm. "All right, smartarse, I know."

"So, when ya gonna do him?"

"Abbey!" Ava exclaimed, shocked.

"What? Like you haven't thought about it," Abbey smirked.

Ava's eyes fell to the floor, her face bright red. "Of course I have. You've seen him. Stacy is gorgeous," Ava admitted, bursting into bashful laughter. "I dunno. Like, when we're making out, I am so tempted to just fall into it and give in. But then I think, we barely know each other, what if he turns out to be like some other of his friends?"

"You mean like Bob?" Abbey raised an eyebrow.

"I mean like Tony and Jay," Ava didn't miss a beat.

Abbey was satisfied with her answer. "I see your point. Continue."

"And I know he's turned on. Kinda nice that I can get him like that," Ava grinned mischievously. "It's pretty frustrating for both of us since I'm so bloody timid he'll go out and break my heart if I let things eventuate," Ava was clearly frustrated with herself.

"Stacy isn't like that, you know that," Abbey said softly. "He doesn't force you into – "

"No, no," Ava blushed.

"So when are you guys hanging out next? Maybe let him get to 2nd base or something. Little under the shirt action," Abbey winked knowingly.

"You're telling me you think he hasn't been there?" Ava giggled, shaking her head in sweet memory. "All right, I get it. Seriously though, could I be more mentally unstable to date a frickin' skateboarder? My God, my parents will have coronaries if they ever find out…" Ava sighed to herself.

"Why do you even care?"

"Starting World War III with my mum isn't in my foreseeable future. Sometimes I'm sure the threats she makes about a Romanian boarding school are true…" Ava muttered.

Abbey laughed loudly. "We both know you're mother would have to pay more attention to you than that. Anyway, there would be far too much paperwork for her to fill out," Abbey winked. "Well I'm just glad you're at least having fun. You can't always be the hot and bothered private school kid, you know."

"I'm not hot and bothered," Ava mumbled defensively. "I'm just picky. "Besides, why shouldn't I cover my own back for fear that the guy I'm dating is completely wrong for me?" she tried again.

"Are you trying to convince yourself that you just might not be compatible with Stacy? You're 16! At this age, we're not surprised to know what we want. It's the 70s and we're in Los Angeles, we were only here for a good time, not a long time," Abbey reasoned and Ava had to admit she made a fairly good point. "It's been what? A few weeks?" Abbey asked, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. "You don't have to marry him, Ave."

"Yeah, you're completely right," Ava sighed. "I'm absolutely paranoid about something that's really just some fun."

"Exactly," Abbey grinned. "Come on, I'll drop you at home. Weren't you going to Marissa's to tutor her in math or something this afternoon?"

"Oh crap… yeah, would you mind?" Ava asked as they wandered out of store and headed into the swarms of families and eager shoppers. "Sorry to cut this afternoon short."

"I'll drop you off on my way home, come on, this place is a bust anyway. It's no problem."

"Very disappointing afternoon," Ava confirmed as Abbey wrapped and arm around her shoulders and led her from the shopping mall. "Leaving empty handed blows the big one. I think my credit cards feel abandoned."

Abbey laughed. "You poor dear."

* * *

Ever have one of those afternoons when you walk right into a mine field? Well, Ava was currently dodging and maneuvering explosions left, right and centre as she lay by Marissa's pool, jaw-gaping as the Malibu Princess laid down the law across from her. Apparently study was the last thing on Marissa's mind as she unloaded on Ava and her new… acquaintances.

"Look, there's only so much of this bailing on us to hang out with those dirty… skate boys," Marissa stumbled over the last few words, unable to find a pleasant way to describe Ava, and to an extent Abbey's new company.

"Yeah, and you can't even skate. Or surf!" Tia added smartly, clearly proud of herself and her valuable contribution she had brought to Ava's intervention. Ava pondered how many brain cells that declaration of intelligence cost her. It would cost Ava more to find out.

Ava frowned. "I thought you liked the boys. They're really nice when you get to know them… kind of. Sort of," Ava figured keeping the examples of the Z-Boys to herself and being brutally honest, she could talk to maybe one of two of them aside from Stacy without wanting to slap them across the face with the gutter trash mouths. She decided to keep in.

"No," Marissa spoke up, sipping her lemonade. "I mean, you're drinking with them, laying all over the blonde one like you're sleeping together. Where's your dignity, Ava? Please, I know there's some shreds left in there somewhere."

Ava frowned, wishing Abbey had joined them to back her up. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her long legs. "How long have you been thinking this?"

"More or less since you invited Peralta Gabi's party," Marissa said. "Look, we like Stacy, he's a sweet, considerate boy. But the rest of his friends… urgh!" she feigned regurgitation. "It's killing your reputation. I didn't want to be the one to tell you but really, you're smarter than you let on, Ava. You must know your social standing is taking a beating right now, right?"

"Sweetie, we're just saying this because we care," Tee added.

Ava inhaled, putting together her friend's comments. "So, you like Stacy, but the rest of the boys don't cut it?" Ava stood up and began collecting her things. "That's cool – you're all entitled to your own opinions, but here's couple few quick ones for you guys," she wrapped a towel around herself. "Tia, you're so friggin' dumb I sometimes can't comprehend how you keep passing classes," Ava watched Tia blink, an absent look behind her eyes. She sighed, moving on. "And Marissa, your new nose looks as bad as the last one! …and your dad was the friggin' surgeon – both times!" she added as the girls looked on, shocked. Ava wasn't entirely proud of herself for stooping to such pathetic lows, but it would have to do considering she hadn't considered packing her own ammo for that afternoon's 'study' session.

"Who do you think you are getting off saying all this to us?" Marissa spoke up, standing and going nose to nose with Ava.

"I've been saving it for a really, really long time." Ava muttered. "This might be social suicide, but if it means I don't have to be swallowed up in your pathetic world, I'm outta here," Ava concluded, putting her bag over her shoulder and leaving via the side gate, towards her Mercedes parked out the front. She dumped her stuff in the passenger seat and drove to somewhere to vent… and she knew just the place.


	14. I Wanna Be Where You Are

"Uhh, can I help you, miss?" Gerald Peralta asked, eyeing the pretty young brunette in the two-piece swimsuit and a towel with bright pink flip flops, standing at his front door. Gerald wondered whether she was aware she was standing at someone's front stoop dressed the way she was.

"Hi, you must be Stacy's father. I'm Ava Mitchell, a friend of your son. I was wondering if Stacy was here, please?" Ava spat out, a small, shy smile on her tanned features. She hoped it made her look more endearing than desperate as she smelt the waft of bourbon coming from the older man. She was reminded of Stacy confiding in her of his father's drinking habits.

"Umm, one minute." He left the door, disappearing and he returned with the tall blonde teenager a moment later. An amused smile played on Stacy's lips before he covered them with his hand. His father let Stacy out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? Were you just at the beach?" Stacy noted her get up.

"No, I was at Tia's." she barely paused, charging into her fury. "I had a fight with the girls and just drove here." She said, taking a seat on the front step, Stacy joining her, tucking some blonde hair behind his ears. "I didn't really know where else to go."

"Well, I can't lie and say I'm not happy this is where you ended up." He gave her a gentle smile, hoping to calm her a little.

"I'm just glad you were home." She dug her forehead into his muscular arm. "My friends hate you and your friends." She spat out as Stacy chuckled lightly.

"Can't say I'm not surprised." He rested his chin on her hair, gently wrapping an arm over her shoulders. "I wouldn't be too concerned though, this wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened in my group with a girl."

She looked up at him sadly. "You're not offended?"

He shrugged. "More like… not overly shocked."

She cuddled into his strong body. "Argh, this sucks."

"It'll be okay, didn't listen to anyone else's BS, it's just not worth it at the end of the day. You do what makes you happy, Ave." He told her. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I had my mum's car for the day."

Stacy noted the Mercedes on the road out front, sticking out like a broken thumb in the blue-collar neighborhood. "Oh." He rubbed her warm arm. "It's kind of a good thing, I was planning on coming over tonight to talk anyway. Maybe we could do it now though"

"What's up?" she asked, frowning slightly, hoping more bad news wasn't forecast for that afternoon.

He lowered his eyes, removing his arm from her shoulders, not helping her sudden panic in any way. "I was kinda gonna ask if you would be interested in being my girlfriend… no more messing around, just you and me - "

"You wanna be with me?" she cut in.

"Of course – "

"Really?"

Stacy chuckled. "Yeah, I really like you, Ava." he told her. "I mean, I know we weren't too confident about starting anything, but sorry, I kinda wanna to be with you." He whispered the last bit.

Ava gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded as he sealed their little promise with a gentle kiss.

"Well, good."

"You should come over tomorrow night. My parents are going to Maui for some R&R and golf… or something. I could cook for you and maybe we could watch some TV?" she was trying hard not to show the excitement in her voice, and Stacy loved it. He nodded.

"I'll check my diary, think I'm free." He teased.

Her jaw gaped. "Stacy Peralta."

He smiled cheekily before leaning down to kiss her again. "That sounds great. I can't wait for you to cook for me. That's very domesticated – not that I expect it or anything, but it's nice that you cook."

"Hey, I might have a live-in chef, but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy the therapeutic qualities of chopping the shit out of a carrot when my parents piss me off so badly I secretly want to cut them."

"That's charming and alarmingly violent." Stacy joked as she blushed, before gently licking her lips, reaching up to kiss him again. "So, it's you and me, huh? It's official now?"

"I suppose so." Her eyes flashed happily.

"Do you want to come in and have something to drink or something?" he helped her stand, his lips happily finding hers again. She nodded. "And you can meet my parents since my dad has already met most of you." He finally took in one last appreciative glance at the exposed tanned flesh. "As well as the rest of the neighborhood." He chuckled as she shrieked, hiding behind him.

"Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed." She croaked. "I just didn't even think when I left Tia's. I was just so angry…"

He turned to face her. "It's okay. You can come to my place half naked any time you like, but to meet my olds, might be more encouraging to maybe put on a shirt and maybe some shorts or a skirt of something." He grinned.

"Oh, my God." She was simply mortified. "Your dad must think I'm some sort of cheap slut."

"No, no." Stacy told her. "I have girls showing up on the front stoop in their bikinis every day, he's totally used to it." He teased as she rolled her eyes, before her caught her lips on his again. Once a sweet kiss suddenly turned more passionate as her tongue begged his mouth for entry.

Not hearing the door open, but someone clearing their throat, Stacy and Ava quickly pulled away from each other as Stacy's mom, Justine, stepped out to join them as the teens blushed profusely. "Who's your friend, Stace?" she asked, trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

"Dammit." He muttered quietly.

Stacy hadn't mentioned a new girl – heck, he hadn't mentioned anyone since the Alva girl and that was seemingly over before it began. "Uhh, Mom, this is Ava, she's umm, my girlfriend." He blushed furiously.

Ava nodded, quickly wiped her mouth of Justine's son's saliva with the back of her hand and offered her other palm to Stacy's mother. "Hi Mrs. Peralta, it's lovely to finally meet you."

"You too, dear, that accent is just adorable." Justine said, giving Stacy a 'when did this happen?' look. "Been at the beach, dear?"

"Yeah." She flushed as Stacy hid his grin. "Something like that. My clothes are in my car." She pointed out front. "I might actually go get them and get changed, if you don't mind?"

"Absolutely not. When you're changed, come into the kitchen for some lemonade, we can get better acquainted." Justine offered as Ava nodded, heading towards her car again. "She's a real cutie, Stace." She tapped her son's shoulder excitedly.

He blushed more if possible. "Mom, please – "

Justine laughed. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart. Show Ava to your room so she can change, okay?" Justine headed back inside as Ava returned to him, carrying her gear under her arm. She was still beet red, her unease not clearing.

"Yeah, she's totally loves you." Stacy confirmed.

Ava sighed. "Parents love me," she shrugged. "It's the accent, I guess."

Stacy grinned. "Come on inside," he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll show you to my room."

She feigned shock. "Are you getting fresh, Mr. Peralta?"

He laughed. "Go get changed." He said, gently pushing her into his room and closing the door after her – his teenage hormones screaming to go in there with her, but he had far too much respect for her and knew that soon enough both of their hormones would eventually take over and all would be right in the world. He was a teenage boy after all, eventually the yerning would get to him too...

* * *

"Where did you meet my son, dear?" Justine asked as Ava and Stacy sat at the kitchen bench, sipping soda and playing with the cookies she'd left for them.

"Umm, we met at a skate thing a few months ago." Ava said vaguely – she figured saying a party where most of the local kids were bombed on drugs and alcohol wasn't a great focal point.

"Stacy and that skating, he needs to realize that it's just a kid's hobby and start thinking about college." Justine forced a laugh. Ava stifled an uncomfortable giggle, gently patting Stacy's knee under the bench, reassuringly.

Ava realized it was a touchy subject – Stacy's parents had been riding him for as long as he could remember about where his priorities about the future lay. He thought he'd met them half way with getting his own part-time job, making his own money and now buying his own car – but he knew they secretly wanted him to be a scholar and cure cancer one day, something Stacy knew he certainly wasn't interested in, let alone remotely cared to understand.

Stacy linked their fingers, knowing better than to broach the subject.

"Well, I should probably be going. It's family dinner night, can't miss it." Ava said, getting up from her seat, putting her empty glass in the sink. "I'll get in trouble if I'm late."

"No problem, sweetie." Justine smiled. "It was lovely to meet you."

"You too." Ava held out her hand again, only to be smothered in a hug from Stacy's mom. _Was she drunk?!_ He almost asked, hiding his grin at Ava's smashed face under Justine's grasp. She straightened herself out. "Thanks for having me, Mrs. Peralta."

"It's Justine, sweetie. Stacy's dad is Gerry. Come back anytime."

"Thanks." She blushed as Stacy guided her out of the kitchen and out to the front yard. "Wow." She giggled.

"You were great in there, usually nothing gets past the old lady." He brushed some brown hair from her face. "I'm sorry she smothered you." He finally laughed. "But it was really cute seeing you all stifled though."

She grinned. "As I said before, parents love me."

"My mom loves you more now you're clothed." He teased.

She fired her tongue out at him. "I should go."

"Okay." Stacy leaned down to kissed her, their kiss once again turning intense, shocking them both, but keeping the feeling until someone drove past, beeping.

"Get a friggin' room, Peralta!" the male driver yelled, zooming past.

"People actually do that? Calling out windows of cars?" Ava was amazed. "I guess not everyone is terrified of a Z-Boy, huh?" she joked, heading towards her car, finding her keys in the bottom of her bag. He shrugged, a pleased grin on his flushed features.

"Well, not this one." Stacy figured. She got into the car, Stacy closing the door after her. He leaned in and left another single kiss on her lips. "You'd better go, or I'm going to be tempted to jump into the car with you and I should _try_ and study, and by _try and study_, I really mean think of kissing you all night."

She grinned. "As it should be." She started the car. "Have a nice night, Stace, study or not," She winked before reversing the car and leaving.

"She will be the death of me," he murmured, before going back inside, no doubt to 20 questions from his parents about his new friend.


	15. Night Moves

**A/N - First and foremost I would not be posting this without the constant encouragement from Chance969, I hope you enjoy this update. It's entirely for your good self. I probably wouldn't have bothered venturing back to this story if it weren't for you. **

**Thank to others that have posted reviews. Please R&R, I love your opinions and it encourages further chapters hehe**

* * *

Stacy parked his car out the front of the Mitchell home the next night, as promised, Ava was making him dinner while her family was away (she invited him over while _her family was away, if he wasn't in, he knew, he certainly would be so close!_ The drought needed to cease and quickly). It was their first official date, so Stacy went to the florist and picked up some carnations at the advice of the florist (while Stacy still considered roses a better option) to dote on Ava a bit. Stacy wasn't a huge fan of romance _at all_, but knew Ava was a pretty up-market girl and the flowers would surely play in his favour. He hoped.

He grabbed the flowers off the passenger seat and shuffled his sneakers to the front door, pressing the door bell. "Coming!" Ava called from the other side of the door. She opened it, wearing a huge smile. "Hey." She smiled, stopping out of the way to let him in. "You found the place okay?"

"Yeah, I remembered from the last time." Stacy said, slightly uncomfortably, shoving the flowers in her hands. "Here, these are for you."

She looked at the flowers and plastered a smile (that Stacy couldn't read. _Oh no!_) on her lovely face. "Carnations," she stated. Stacy could tell she was definitely feigning excitement. Shit, he thought. "You're sweet, thanks Stacy." She said, reaching over to hug him. "Come on in, I just put the pasta on, dinner should be about 15 minutes or so." She led him through the massive hallway towards the even grander kitchen, where Stacy was surprised to see the kitchen in working order and quite tidy. "Take a seat; can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, soda would be great." He said as she went to the fridge and pulled a can out for him before finding somewhere to put the flowers. "So, how was your day?" he asked, opening the soda.

"Pretty good." She smiled, heading to the stove. "I hope you like bolognaise, Stace." She said, stirring the sauce. "It's about all I can cook. I make no apologies," she shrugged.

"Love it. I'm sure it will be great." He popped off the seat to come and inspect the items on the stove. "Smells great." He pulled her in his tanned, strong arms. "I can't believe you're cooking for me." He chuckled as she reached up and tucked some blonde hair behind his ear.

"I must admit, I really enjoy it. I help our cook a lot too."

Stacy wondered just how easy it was for that to roll off Ava's tongue? Stacy knew, not even if skateboarding somehow took off and he one day made money from it that Skip wasn't pocketing for himself, would he be able to afford a cook. This girl had money and his inadequacy grew.

He urged the notion away and said, "I could get used to it." He kissed her gently. "I've been thinking about you all day. I went for a surf, could barely get my lazy ass off the board, but managed to make up for that by finding more concrete than moves on my skateboard."

She chuckled. "Oh, no, did you hurt yourself?" she asked, pouting.

"Couple of scrapes, but nothing serious." He showed a scrape on his toned belly.

"Ouch." She grimaced. "That looks like it hurts."

"Yeah, gravel destroyed my t-shirt too." He mumbled sadly, taking the wooden spoon from her to stir the simmering sauce. "That looks really good, I'm surprised you can't hear my stomach rumbling."

"You're a natural with the spoon." She teased.

"Occasionally I help out in the kitchen at work." He said seriously.

"That's good. Can you cook?"

"I can burn grilled cheese for you if you're really desperate." He grinned widely.

"Not really _that _desperate," she admitted. "Give me a call when you've mastered it though."

* * *

A few hours later, after watching Dan Akroyd, Steve Belushi and Chevy Chase on _Saturday Night Live_ under low lights, a predictable teenage heavy make out fest commenced, bother learning much about the others kissing and to Stacy's pleasure, Ava's curves.

"Oh my God." Ava giggled as they both stopped for air and pawing each other on the couch. She had been happily pinned under Stacy and she certainly wasn't complaining, only slightly surprised he hadn't tried to get further but finding it refreshing as well. But mostly just surprising. She knew about the Dogtown boys, there wasn't a girl that they couldn't find a way to get into the panties of and she suddenly wondered what he must have thought she was encouraging when she invited him for dinner.

Stacy rested his head on the cushion beside her, his face flushed. He gently brushed some brown hair from her eyes and rested his calloused hand just on her tanned thigh, enjoying the fact that if things escalated later, there would be easy access in her little black dress. He did notice some concern on her face. "You okay?" he frowned.

She looked up, busted that he'd caught her drift away with her thoughts. "Great." She said quickly, cuddling into him, not wanting him too far away from her grasp. "You're not like you're friends, are you?"

He gave a wry grin, raising a blonde eyebrow, curious where this discussion might go. "What makes you think that?"

"You seem so… patient. And polite. I would think if I was in this situation with any of your team mates, well… I don't think my tongue wouldn't be the main attraction for them. I like that you're not rushing me."

"Well, it's not like it hasn't crossed my mind." He admitted with a blush. "Trust me, if you gave me the green light, things would be different, but I can wait." He added hastily.

"I like that, it will be different, but don't think I'm one of those girls that will hold out for months on end. It's just not going to be right away." She rested her hand on his hip, close but not close enough to trigger anymore discomfort from what she was already witness to. "I really like you, Stace."

He smiled. "I really like you too."

"I just want to tell you something…"

"Anything, go ahead."

"Well," she said quietly, looking into his eyes. "I have kind of liked you for a really long time. Like, since we met at the first Zephyr party."

"Oh." He blushed further. "That's okay. Sympathy is still a feeling, I guess. But if it makes you feel any better, I couldn't figure out why this gorgeous girl like you had even bothered talking to me…"

"No, not sympathy," she shook her head, a little frustrated. When he entertained her with curious smile, she kept on. "I've realized that I was pretty much staring at you when all that stuff went down with Kathy so I could figure out who my competition was. I thought about it and yeah, I certainly attracted to the hot blonde guy." She said, bashfully. "And all I could think when you went to find Kathy was, 'it's only natural to go for the nice guy in a relationship'. My luck is pretty rotten in that respect."

"Well, it worked out in your favour. Kathy was never really the girl for me. Took me long enough to figure it out though. I mean, if she dumps me for my friend, there's no doubt she could have run off with any other random dude, right?"

"That's true." She nodded, sighing. "She clearly doesn't know what she's missing though," Ava said simply as Stacy's shrugged modestly as Ava quietened again.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Well, it was nice to hear," he told her, genuine, as he shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh, I need to go to the bathroom," he said as they both sat up.

"Oh, sure," she said, pointing to the direction of the rest room.

"Thanks," he said as they both sat. She looked at him questioningly, trying to read his concerned face as he spied the roof, his eyes darting everywhere but at her and twiddled his thumbs.

"It's my turn to ask if you're okay."

"He nodded once. "Just need a minute," he said, bashfully, tapping his toe, tentatively.

"Oh," Ava said, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't realized."

"It's cool," he said with a half grin. "Great!" he exclaimed, standing up and dashing for the rest room as Ava pulled a cushion to her face and giggled, wickedly.

"Nice that I've got him on tenterhooks though, I guess. Oh, yeah."

* * *

Stacy woke about 7:30am the next morning, silently cursing to himself as he read his watch. He had missed his early morning surf, but wasn't too phased as Ava blinked a few times before stretching as much as she could in his arms. They fell asleep on the couch, their interaction not massing to much more than earlier, but Stacy sure wasn't going to leave if he wasn't going to be asked.

"Hey." He smiled. "Good morning."

"Hi." She yawned. "You stayed?"

"I think we both fell asleep here during that stupid late night movie."

She nodded. "Oh."

"That's okay, right?"

She tucked some blonde hair behind his ear. "That is fine."

He gently kissed her. "I'm glad. I had a great time last night."

"Me too."

"I should probably go."

"Your parents won't be mad that you didn't go home?" she asked cautiously, knowing she would be reamed 50 different ways if she'd pulled a stunt like Stacy had and not come home by curfew.

Stacy had to laugh and think when it was last that his parents even gave a remote half a crap about his whereabouts. "My parents probably won't care that I've gone, but I have to work today." He rolled his eyes, as Ava touched his swollen lips.

"Gotta fund your skateboarding habit somehow, huh?"

"Yeah." He untangled his body from hers and stretched. "This couch is great, by the way, I slept like a baby."

She giggled. "Yeah, it's a good couch."

Stacy stood up. "I'll see you soon?"

Ava stood up and kissed him deeply. "I think you should come over tonight." She kissed him again, tangling her fingers in his hair. "And tomorrow night, and the night after that."

Stacy chuckled, before noting the seriousness in her eyes. "Oh – really?"

"Yes, really." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll cook for you again." She shivered as he lightly put his lips to her neck. "And then we'll just see how the night goes…"

He gave her a small but regrettable smile. "I'm working until 11."

"I'll wait."

"This will be the slowest day ever." He groaned as Ava rubbed his chest.

"Yup, I'm going to hang out by the pool, fix up some tan lines."

Stacy laughed. "You might be pure evil, Ava."

"You could call in sick?" she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"I could…" he said, seeing what she was doing. "But I still have to make an appearance at home to get some clothes and stuff."

"Okay." She gave him puppy dog eyes, twirling some of his blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh, no. Must resist… those eyes."

"Make the call, Stace. Stay here today." She urged.

"I need to make some money." His lips met hers.

She grunted, letting go of him. "All right… I can wait until tonight... if you can."

"This is like the worst choice I've ever made, but I'll come back after my shift… and a shower." He screwed his face up. "Being a bus boy isn't very glamourous." He admitted.

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll see you tonight." She walked with him to the door. "Have a good day, don't find another girlfriend, okay?"

"I promise you I will not." He gave her one more kiss. "Enjoy your tanning."

"I absolutely will, you will too." She laughed as his head feel back, in utter disappointment that he would not be sharing this finer hours with her by the pool. She hugged him closely. "Be good, Peralta."

"I should be telling you that…"

She laughed, shrugging. "Probably."

He headed to his car. "You look great first thing in the morning."

"You're smooth." She winked as he got in the car, starting the engine.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." She waved as he reversed and left. "That was an awesome night…" she told herself, closing the door and starting her day.


End file.
